Rural Beginnings: The City Boy Who Went Farmer
by Jerry Martin
Summary: Recently graduated, Jack's life is changed as his father forces him to move out! Will he adapt to the farming lifestyle?
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

_AN: I have been a huge Harvest Moon fan since the SNES version came out and have bought and played nearly every game since. I always wanted to write a Harvest Moon fanfic, but never had any good ideas worth publishing. However, I recently started playing Harvest Moon again and an idea sprung up. I hope you enjoy it. This story is based upon the original SNES version of Harvest Moon, due to it being the one I have the most experience with and knowledge of. As always, I do not own Harvest Moon or anything in it (aside from the new characters/names created for this story), that honor goes to Natsume and Marvelous/Serious Fun. Enjoy!_

"Mail for Dad? I don't recognize the name."

Jack studied the letter intently as he searched his memories for a clue as to where Flower Bud Village was and why the mayor would be personally contacting his father. Shrugging it off, he collected the rest of the mail and returned to the inside so he could finish watching the rest of his television show. He threw down the wad of envelopes on the table and plopped back down on the couch. His father gave him a dirty look before opening up the mail. He scanned each one briefly, placing it to the side and mumbling under his breath about bills and Jack.

Jack's father had been like this for a few months now. Ever since Jack graduated from high school, he had been doing everything he had wanted to do while in school but never had the time: particularly catching up on TV shows and his sleep. Jack's father would oftentimes wake him up around 1 in the afternoon, claiming he was wasting the day away by sleeping and complain when he found Jack doing nothing, exclaiming how fed up he was with his son wasting his life in front of the TV. Jack was fed up too, but mainly because he felt he deserved a vacation after spending 13 years in school. _Just cause he's a work loving man doesn't mean I have to be one too!_

However, once Jack's father reached the mystery letter, he stopped and stared at it with a weird expression on his face: one of both hope and fear. He hastily tore open the letter and scanned it from top to bottom several times before breaking down into tears. Jack's mother, who heard the commotion all the way from the other end of the house, came out of the bedroom she was cleaning to comfort her stricken husband. Jack stared at the two with a worried expression, more because he knew what usually followed emotional moments like these. However, Jack immediately remembered where Flower Bud Village was. _That's that old backwater town grandpa lives in._ Jack got up and went to his room, trying to avoid the scene now playing out in the living room. Unfortunately, though Jack retreated to the comfort of his room, he could still overhear their conversation.

"What's wrong dear?" Jack's mother asked, worried about her husband.

"Dad...dad's dead..." Jack's father mumbled between sobs.

"That's terrible! I'm so sorry! When's the funeral going to be?"

"It's done. He was buried outside the church last week."

Jack attempted to drown out their conversation by placing the pillow over his head. He wanted to avoid the drama filled night that was unfolding in his household. They always seemed to end with an argument about Jack's future. It seemed as though every negative memory returned their minds to Jack and his vacation, which his parents felt he didn't earn.

The pillow seemed to be working, however, as Jack could only make out certain words of their conversation. Unfortunately, Jack heard his name several times and knew what was soon to come. He braced himself as he heard the two open his door and enter into his room. His father walked over and casually removed the pillow from Jack's head, who was forced to sit up and acknowledge his parents. His father looked stern, though his eyes were still soggy and wet, while his mother looked at him with a fearful face. _Just get it over with..._

"Jack, we have some bad news. Your grandpa is...dead..."

"Sorry."

Jack couldn't think of anything else to say. He only ever saw his grandfather three times in his life and all three times were painful. Alarms going off every day around 6 AM, lights out around 5 or 6 PM, no telephone, only one TV channel. Then, when Jack would finally get up and ready for the day, his dad and grandpa would make him work the farm with them. He didn't even get a chance to meet any of the villagers! (Though if they were anything like his grandpa, he wouldn't have wanted to anyway). Jack shuddered at the thought of this. Though his grandpa was a nice person, he didn't feel as remorseful as he knew he should and it seemed to show on his face, as his parents were giving him a bewildered look of shock and pity. Jack ignored it, he was getting used to it.

"However, he did leave us something and we thought it would be best if we gave it to you instead."

Jack's fears lifted a little at these words. _I wonder what he could have left me? Perhaps this is going to go better than I imagined!_ Jack stood up straighter and awaited his father's next words through an unbearably painful and long pause. Though he wasn't sure exactly what a rural man like his grandfather could want to give him, he anxiously wanted to know what it could be.

"We're giving you his farm. You're going to be a farmer."

_A.N.: I thought it would be interesting to portray Jack in a new light: not one of the eager farmer looking forward to working on the farm but rather just a teenager unwillingly roped into working at a place he hates. Also, since the town from HM SNES didn't seem to have a name, as well as the villagers in Flower Bud village being descendents of HM, I figured they were the same town. Stay tuned for Chapter 2!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

_AN: Many thanks to swingdancer23 for your kind words on the story and your helpful advice. Thanks! As always, I do not own Harvest Moon or anything in it (aside from the new characters/names created for this story), that honor goes to Natsume and Marvelous/Serious Fun. Enjoy!_

"WHAT?"

Jack was completely taken aback. Why would they want to give Jack his grandpa's farm? All his memories of the place were begging his parents to go home. Didn't they know how much he hated it there? He gave his father a pleading look, almost as if he were begging for mercy, however his father just returned him a cold, stony look.

"Well, your grandpa left it to me..." Jack's father mentioned.

"Then why don't YOU take it?" Jack retorted, unable to control his rage.

"Don't interrupt me! Do I look like I'm in a state to run a farm full time?"

"Yes! You did when we would go to Grandpa's!"

"Well, I'm not as young as I used to be then! Besides, I only worked part time back then! Though grandpa expressed serious doubts about your work ethic and attitude, I think this is the perfect opportunity for you to get off your duff and out of the house!"

"But..."

"NO! We're leaving ASAP. I'll pack you the essentials, you won't need any of your other junk there. You're going to learn the value of hard work!"

"Why can't I pack..."

"No, we're going as soon as I'M done packing your things!"

Jack was enraged buy this turn of events. _Why did grandpa have to leave the stupid farm to us? Then of COURSE dad wants me to take it over, I'd finally be out of his hands! _Jack threw his pillow across the room and slammed his door shut. His dad gave him a threatening look to which Jack replied with the same. Jack's father left to go pack Jack's things, leaving Jack to sit and contemplate this turn of events. He was so angry he could feel himself shaking. _WHY do I have to do it? Why can't he just GIVE it to someone else? Someone who wants it? _Jack sat down on the couch and tried to take his mind off of things with a little television, but before he could even find a good program to watch, his father came back into the room with the two bags, now full.

"Get up! You've done enough of that!" Jack's father bellowed out.

It took all the energy Jack could to restrain himself from screaming at his father, let alone belting him one. His father threw the bags to him to carry, but Jack simply walked past them, opening the door and slamming it shut on his father. As soon as he stepped outside, he had to shade his eyes from the bright afternoon sun. The cool breeze swept across him, slightly cooling him off, but he was too enraged to care. His father opened the door and gave Jack a look of death as he carried the two bags outside.

"What's the matter son? Forgot what the outdoors looked like?"

Jack clenched his fists together as he slammed the house door shut and got into the backseat of his parent's car. He buckled his seat belt and ignored his father, who was throwing the bags into the trunk. His mother cautiously entered into the front seat and looked back at Jack. She wore a sad face that looked full of regret as she gloomily stared at her son, who finally shut his eyes in an attempt to close out the world around him. _Maybe I can burn the place down and they'll send me back home. _However, closing his eyes seemed to cause his blind rage to slowly escape as he became more and more relaxed. Before he could even realize it, his thoughts seemed to slip from his mind as it became devoid of thought.

In the blink of an eye, Jack was standing in a large open field, staring at the moonlit surroundings as he searched the scenery for a hint of familiarity. He was not sure how he got where he was or where the car he was in went to, but he knew one thing for certain: he had never been here before in his life. He sighed, plopping down on the cold grass and watching the starlit sky. Though the area was extremely calm and peaceful, Jack simply couldn't rest his mind for some odd reason. There was something odd about the place. He had the eerie feeling that someone was watching him.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard an unfamiliar voice address him. _Who could be there? I didn't see anyone a minute ago!_ Jack searched frantically for the source of the mysterious voice, however, he couldn't find a single clue to where the voice came from.

"Um...yes it is but where and who are you?" Jack cautiously announced, not sure where to direct his voice.

"You need not worry about that Jack. You should be worrying about your farm."

All the soothing atmosphere seemed to disappear as Jack remembered his fate. Seething with rage, Jack began to shake as the thought of his future came back to mind. His nostrils flared as his hot breath shot out of them. Jack grabbed his hair and began to pull it in frustration, however, he felt a soothing hand rest on his shoulder, which strangely relieved him. He turned around to look at the source of the hand, but could not see anyone there. He stared in bewilderment as he attempted to reach out for the unknown hand, but felt nothing but the chilly air flow through his fingers and the anger slowly seep out of his body.

"While you may think things look pretty bleak right now, there's always a bright side. You may find that life in the country isn't so bad after all. Besides, there are plenty of people living there who depend on you and your success. Just give it a chance OK?" the voice said, soothing him.

Jack soon realized his anger had left him completely as the sun inched its way over the horizon, illuminating the dark surroundings as Jack now stared at a flowery open field. Before Jack could enjoy the new scenery, a sudden jolt shook him and the field he was standing in faded into obscurity. Jack opened his eyes and saw the interior of his parent's car. _Great. How long was I asleep for?_

Jack looked out of the car window and saw the sun had nearly fallen beneath the mountainous horizon, giving the sky one last bright ray of light before it's 12 hour absence. However, Jack also noticed that they had nearly arrived in Flower Bud village, were many people were gathered around in the town square celebrating. _Great, I forgot. It's New Year's today. What a great way to start the year. _Jack sighed and was preparing himself for a horrible holiday when all of a sudden his father slammed the brakes on the car. He turned it off and both of Jack's parents exited the car and grabbed the bags out of the trunk. Jack, confused, got out and closed the door behind him. _Why did we stop on this dirt road outside town? _Jack looked at his mother for answers, but she seemed just as baffled as he was at this strange turn of events. Jack shook his head in frustration, but didn't have long to contemplate as his father walked over and tossed the bags to his son.

"Off you go then" his father barked off.

"Um...you're not coming with me?" Jack questioned.

"No. We've got to get back. Very important."

"But dear, we don't have to..." his mother started.

"Yes we do. We have to get back before it gets too DARK to drive HOME" his father stated through gritted teeth.

His mother sighed as Jack mulled these events over in his head. _Why is Dad acting so strange?_ He watched as his mother made towards Jack to hug him, but his father blocked her way, shaking his head. Jack's mother sulked as she finally stopped trying to move past her husband. Jack decided that he'd had enough and wanted to get started on his new life. He began to pick up his bags and sling them around his shoulders. He turned to leave and started off towards the village when he heard his father's voice.

"Just go into the town square and head right down the dirt path to get to the ranch. We'll be back to see how the place looks. I'd say...about 2 ½ years ought to be enough time to restore this farm back to it's glory days. See you then."

Jack's mother immediately broke down and started sobbing as her husband guided her into their car. Jack watched as the two drove off into the distance. _Two and a half years? Without my parents? There IS a bright side to this! _Jack's mood lifted slightly as he stumbled into town.

Jack looked around at his surroundings and whatever happiness that revelation had on him dropped. He felt as if he had walked 100 years backwards in time. The shops were not the malls and gadget shops he was accustomed to, rather, they were small specialty shops: a blacksmith, a livestock seller, a florist, even a fortune teller. _This is already looking like a bad deal. I better just head on to my new "home". _Jack began to look for the dirt road leading to his new shelter, but unfortunately, he was blocked by several people. The villagers seemed to want a word with their new neighbor.

_A.N.: Why was Jack's father acting so weird? What will happen with the villagers? Stay tuned for chapter 3, where the real story begins!_


	3. Chapter 3: The First Few Days

_AN: Again, thanks to swingdancer23 for your helpful advice, and to swingdancer23, violetfireflies and HersheyChocolates101 for your kind words about the story! To all of you, thank you very much. As always, I do not own Harvest Moon or anything in it (aside from the new characters/names created for this story), that honor goes to Natsume and Marvelous/Serious Fun. Enjoy!_

"Hi! My name is Teddy and I'm the mayor here! Who might you be?"

Jack was approached by a large man in a blue suit and parted, brown hair. He had extended his hand to Jack to shake, but Jack ignored him and broke through the throng of villagers who had gathered to meet the new person on the block. _Why would I want to meet any of you hicks anyway? So I can play churn the butter with you? No thanks._ Jack started to walk towards the edge of the village where his father had said the dirt path to his house was and looked back. He saw Teddy's face fall, with his hand returning to his side and heard the murmuring of the villagers as he finally stumbled upon the dusty, dirt road that would eventually lead to his house. Already, he was filled with dread as he took the first step towards the ranch he would soon call home. _No streetlights? What if I get mugged?_ Jack began to pick up his pace as his mind played torturous fantasies of a burglar mugging him, taking his things and leaving him nearly dead on the dirt path. _It would be the perfect end to the perfect day today..._ _But just how long does this road go on?_

Jack had been steadily walking along the dirt road for a good ten minutes and still had seen no sight of the farm he so despised. However, he was surprised to see that the now vibrant moon hanging in the sky illuminated the path as though eerie blue sunlight was shining down upon him. Jack threw down his bags and wiped the sweat from his head. He'd have given anything to return home and catch his favorite shows right now. He leaned back against the bags and felt his eyelids droop with fatigue. _Wow, I'm already tired. I better hurry up and get to the ranch so I can get some sleep. _He begrudgingly pushed himself up and lifted the bags back off the ground, continuing along the path towards his new "home".

Jack trekked onwards, finally spotting the ranch after laughing at the statue of a chicken perched near a fork in the road. _I guess in Backwaterville, chickens are heroes too. _Jack gazed upon his new property acquisition with his mouth agape. _This place is a dump! When was the last time someone worked here? The bronze ages?_ Though the property stretched as far as he could see, nearly every inch of it was covered in waist high weeds. Jack trekked through the mess, tripping over rocks and dead stumps every here and there in an attempt to survey the land. _They expect me to clear away all this? By MYSELF? It'll take two and a half years just to tend to the yard! _Jack pushed aside the weeds as he approached the door to the wooden house he now owned.

The porch lit was dimly lit and barely shining through a glass that seemed to have an inch of dust trapped on either side of it. _At least they have electricity here._ Jack opened the door and was immediately surprised to find it unlocked. _Oh no, did someone break in and steal something? ...What in the world would they want from in here anyway?_ The inside was entirely made of wood: from the walls, to the twin size bed in the corner to the dining room table laid out in front of him, a massive amount of brown greeted him as he took a step inside the place he had always wished he would never see again.

Just like the porch light, the entire house seemed to be covered in a gray blanket. Jack walked over to the table and wiped his finger across it, watching as his finger turned black. _Didn't grandpa just die a short while ago? How could he have collected this much dust?_ Jack decided to ignore that question and threw his bags on the floor as he brushed the dust off the bed he was so looking forward to and sat down upon it. _Great...hard as a rock. I wonder what Dad packed me. _Jack leaned forward and unzipped the two bags, curiously peeking inside them. _I can't believe this! _The first bag contained nothing but overalls and white shirts, along with a blue cap. Jack shuffled the contents around several times, but unfortunately it contained nothing else. _Why would I ever wear any of this stuff? _Jack searched the other bag and to his relief, found canned food and rice. Near the bottom, he found an envelope. He opened it and read it aloud to himself.

"Jack – I'm giving you 300g to get you started on the farm and ONLY for the farm. -Dad."

Jack pocketed the gold and searched the rest of the bag for items, but he found nothing else buried beneath the food items. Jack pushed the bags back against the wall and lied back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. The days events ran through his head again, as if it happened to him several years prior. However, instead of rage, Jack felt depression sink in. He didn't want to be there. He wasn't ready to give up everything he knew for a dusty old farm he hated. Jack rolled onto his side and sighed heavily, wishing he could simply wake up and be at home again. But his eyes slowly closed and rather than wake up, he found himself asleep in a matter of minutes.

Jack awoke abruptly as a knock that was almost deafening in the early morning silence rang out through his house like a siren in the night. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin as another set of knocks echoed through the house. Jack looked over to his grandfather's old fashioned alarm clock sitting near him and saw the time: 5:38 AM. _Who in the world would be knocking at this time of night? _Jack grumpily walked over to the door and opened it.

Outside was a tall, skinny man wearing a bandana. Behind him, the sun, which was just starting to creep over the horizon, barely illuminated the surroundings. He could just make out a large truck parked on the dirt road he had trekked the previous night. The man looked stern as he extended a hand to Jack.

"Hi, the name's Mark. I'm in charge of shipping here. What's your name?"

Jack looked at the man's extended hand and back to the shipper, ignoring it just like before. Mark used his extended hand to block Jack, who was attempting to shut the door on him. _Jeez, what does this guy want? It should be a crime to be awake before 11 AM... _Jack attempted once more to close the door on him but he was blocked again by Mark, who seemed to be getting agitated.

"Just as I had heard. No manners whatsoever. How are you planning on running this ranch the way you're acting?"

"What's it to you?"

"Don't you get it yet? These villagers depend on you! If you don't farm, everyone has to import their food at higher prices! That means they have no money left over, which means no festivals. Soon, they'll have to shut down the local businesses when no one shops at them. Then soon, the town will fall into disrepair, not unlike your farm."

"What do I care? That has nothing to do with me!"

"Now see HERE! It has EVERYTHING to do with you! Look beyond yourself for just a second and see that many lives are dependent on you!"

"So what? My life is over anyway. Now get out of here so I can go back to bed."

"How could you be the offspring of Grover? I'm not leaving. In fact, you're coming with me. You're going to meet the citizens you're ruining."

Mark reminded Jack of his father, something that irritated Jack to no end. _Why doesn't anyone care what I want? _He made to shut the door on Mark again, however, he was blocked a third time and this time, Mark wasn't having it. He grabbed Jack by the wrist and pulled him outside, shutting the door to the cabin with his free hand. Jack tried to pull himself free, resisting Mark's attempts to tug him towards the truck, but it was no use. Mark was simply too strong to fight off. He pushed Jack into the passenger's side of the truck, shutting the door as he ran around to the other side before Jack could even get the door unlocked. Soon they were driving along the road that seemed to go on forever last night. _Perhaps I can jump out the window and he won't notice. _Though he knew he hadn't said it aloud, Jack felt a cold glare coming from the driver's seat. _I better stay put, knowing this guy he'll stop the car and come get me wherever I hide._

"So what's your name?" Mark inquired.

"..."

"You know, you're not going home to you introduce yourself to everyone in the village...including me."

"...Jack." _I wonder if there are police in this redneck town._

"Jack huh? You've got a lot to learn about living here in this town."

"Like how to talk in a southern accent? How to kidnap people? How to date family members?" Jack spouted out.

"Like MANNERS for starters. Come now, I know your father raised you better than that."

"Yeah, he's a GREAT dad! Just leaves his son in a backwater town full of freaks. Doesn't even ASK him or give him time to grab his things!"

"Chances are, it'll do you some good to learn how to be a 'freak'. You might learn responsibility."

"Hmph."

The rest of the car ride was awkward. Neither one talked to the other, both blistering mad at the other. It seemed like ages, but they finally reached the town square. Jack got out of the truck and slammed the door shut, rattling the windows. Mark got out and stared at Jack in disgust, who was attempting to walk back towards his house. Mark ran over and blocked him, however, and grabbed Jack by the arm. _Oww, why's this nutcase keep grabbing me for? I don't wanna meet these jerks!_ Dragging the resisting Jack into town, he finally stopped and let go in front of an old man, stooped over an empty table. Mark waved to the man, who looked up and smiled at them. Jack winced. _This man only has a few teeth!_

"Hello Drew, how's everything going?" Mark politely asked.

"Aw, things are alright! Who's the youngin' Mark?"

"Drew this is Jack. Jack, say hello."

"..." Jack responded.

"Shy one ain't ya? Well, I'm a peddler. I only come to town on Sunday's, but I usually bring with me rare items you can't find anywhere else. If you're ever looking for something, come see me alright?" Drew explained.

"..."

"Come on then Jack. Let's go meet the rest of the people."

Throughout the rest of the day, Jack was introduced to the rest of the townfolk. He wished he could have been anywhere else and more than a few times, Jack ran off, only to be caught by Mark and dragged back to the village to meet the rest of the people. Jack was already beginning to despise the people here. There were tomboys, drunks, mountain men and even blue and pink haired people. Some were stuck up, some were nice. Teddy, the mayor, simply said hello and walked off, still angry about his snub the previous night. The townsfolk were nice enough to give him tools and seeds, but Jack wanted nothing to do with them. _As if I would work on that crummy farm!_ Finally, as the sun was beginning to set, Mark led Jack back to his truck and began to drive him home.

"See? All these people will lose their lives if you don't tend to your farm." Mark recited.

"So what? They'd all know what I feel like then."

"You STILL don't understand. You haven't lost ANYTHING compared to what they will. You've been given a lot, you just need to wake up and lose the attitude."

"Just shut up and take me home."

The car ride back was another long, silent one. Jack stared out at the scenery. It reminded him of yesterday: the sun setting down upon the mountain, his feelings of uncontrollable anger, a man who would not listen to reason. Jack sighed as he thought of all the television programs he had missed. As he began to remember his favorite characters, the truck stopped just outside his ranch.

"Remember, I'll be here every day at 5 PM. Just put everything you want to ship into the shipping boxes on your farm and I'll pay you for the goods." Mark reminded him.

"Like that'll happen."

Jack slammed the door shut again, making the whole truck shake. Mark angrily shouted at Jack, but he couldn't hear him over the putter of his engine. He walked off towards his farm, his new tools and seeds in hand and entered into the large tool shed near the house. As he flicked on the light, he looked around at the empty, dust covered tables. The only tools in this shed were near the front, rusted and old. He stared at them as he set down the new tools on the empty table to the left of him. _The only time I've seen this is in a museum! _Jack picked up the sickle and looked at it. It was dull, barely able to cut anything. He set it down and left the tool shed, flicking off the light. _It's not like I'll need to use those tools anyhow._ He slowly walked over to his house, opening the door as his stomach growled loudly. He went to grab some food from the bag his father had given him and noticed the television sitting in the room. _Yes! I guess I CAN catch up on my shows!_ Jack opened up one of the cans and began to eat the contents as he turned on the old television.

"Good evening. Tomorrow's skies will be clear as..."

"Boring. What else is on?" Jack curiously asked.

He turned the knob and changed the channel, but only got fuzzy channels. After turning it five times, he arrived back on the weather, which was now simply a picture of a sun and the temperature. _Great, all I get is the WEATHER CHANNEL?_ Jack slumped back as he finished his canned food and looked up at the ceiling. _What am I gonna do in this place?_ Jack's mind drifted as he lied on the dirty wooden floor. He began to realize how lonely life was here. _I'm surrounded by morons. I wish someone cool were here to hang out with..._ Jack sighed heavily. _It would be so much easier to endure the torture if at least someone in this town wasn't a flashback of the 1800s._

Jack got up and left his house as well as the ranch, walking down the dusty dirt road. As he approached the chicken statue, he made a right, climbing up the mountain instead of going towards town. The cool mountain air brushed across his face as he stared at the night sky, just visible through the trees. He began to wander aimlessly, thinking about his life and his loneliness. He soon found himself on a cliff, overlooking a valley filled with trees. Jack stopped and stared at the scene. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Strangely enough, Jack's mind became eased as he looked out into the expanse of nature. He sat down and stared at the picturesque tranquility, absorbed in it.

Jack sat on the overpass for hours, amazed by the scene and trapped in his thoughts, only leaving as he saw the sun come up from the horizon. Over the course of the next few days, Jack had fallen into a rut. He had found a blank diary hidden in one of his grandfather's drawers and began to write, not only his thoughts but imaginative stories of Mark and his father meeting untimely deaths. As soon as the sunset illuminated the scenery, Jack would leave and go to his new hidden spot to think and ease his feelings of hurt and loneliness. Soon, Jack noticed that it became a habit. He even passed up going to a town festival for the chance to go to the mountain early, as no one would be there to interrupt him.

Though he had found things he liked to do, he still wasn't happy. Even the tranquility of nature couldn't keep him from feeling unhappy with his surroundings or lonely. He wondered how long he was going to be trapped in this world of yesterday.

However, early one morning, Jack was awoken by a loud, strange sound. It was coming from outside, well within the walls of the ranch. Someone was there to see him.

_A.N.: Sorry if this chapter is a little long or boring. I was trying to set up the backstory for future chapters. Also, I felt that introducing him to the characters in this chapter would make it drag on, especially since they'll be introduced properly in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed! Look forward to chapter 4 which contains a huge twist!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Awakening

_AN: Thanks once again to all three of my regular reviewers: swingdancer23, Hersheychocolates101 and violetfireflies. Thank you all for your kind words and helpful criticism! As always, I do not own Harvest Moon or anything in it (aside from the new characters/names created for this story), that honor goes to Natsume and Marvelous/Serious Fun. Enjoy!_

Jack hastily jumped out of bed. Someone was trespassing on his property. _Who would be dumb enough to want to come to THIS dusty old place?_ Jack looked at the time. _5:28 AM. Haven't these people ever heard of sleeping?_ Jack opened the door wide to search for the source of the noise.

There, running through the overgrown weeds and dodging a shadowy figure, was a medium sized dog. The person chasing after him was hurriedly grabbing at the dog, who obviously thought the person wanted to play as it crouched down on it's front legs and wagged it's tail.

"Ahem!"

Jack loudly cleared his throat, causing the shadowy figure to stop almost immediately. They turned around and looked straight at Jack, apprehensive and worried. Jack saw that before him stood a young girl with short brown hair. She was trembling as Jack stared at her, worried about how he would react.

"Um...um...sorry..." she squeaked out.

She attempted to grab the dog and run, but the dog wasn't having it. Looking desperate, she tried to fling herself onto the dog, but it dodged out of the way and she landed face first into the dirt. Jack chuckled at the sight of this, however, the woman didn't find it so funny. She sat down and began to brush the dirt and mud from her face as Jack shook his head in disgust. _Don't all rednecks love getting dirty?_ Jack turned to go back into the house and go to bed when he had noticed the dog was sitting at his heels. Jack looked down at the happy dog and smiled.

Jack had always wanted a dog. Ever since he was little, he would constantly ask his parents for one, but due to the small size of their house (and Jack's father's reluctance to clean up doggie doo), he was constantly rejected. Dogs were always happy, always loyal. _They don't turn on you like PARENTS do!_ He reached down and scratched the dog behind the ears, who gave him a big sloppy kiss across the face. Jack laughed as the dog's wet tongue glided across his face. The girl, who had finished cleaning the dirt off her to the best of her ability, looked up and noticed Jack having so much fun with the dog. She cautiously walked up to the door where the two were playing with each other.

"Um...sir?" the girl timidly asked.

Jack stopped playing with the dog and looked up at the girl, who jumped in shock. She attempted to calm herself down enough to talk to Jack, who was still scratching the dog as he looked up at the girl.

"Would...would you like to keep Koro?" the girl shyly asked.

Jack lighted up at the thought of having his own pet dog. He looked at the dog, who was happily panting and looking up at Jack. He gave him a loud bark, which Jack took as reassurance. _Wow, my own pet dog. Finally!_

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"...Yes, my mom won't let me have a dog. She says it's not good to keep a dog in a restaurant, so I have to give it away. His name is...well...you can name him if you want."

"I think Koro's a good name."

"I'm glad. ...My name's Ellen, what's yours?"

"...Jack."

"Well, it's nice meeting you Jack. I'll...be off then."

Ellen nearly tripped over a rock attempting to leave Jack's farm in a hurry. Jack took Koro inside and closed the door. _Wow, my own pet dog. This will be something to write in my diary! _Jack sat down on the bed as the dog began to run around his house, sniffing the corners of the room and sneezing several times before lying down on the dusty carpet. Jack laid back, thinking about all the things he was going to do with his new partner. _I've finally got a buddy to share things with._ But before he knew it, Jack was fast asleep.

Jack felt a tickling sensation on his hand as his eyes awoke at noon later that day. He looked over and saw Koro licking his drooping arm and hand, eager to start the day. Jack rubbed his eyes with his dry hand and looked at the clock. Koro stood at his feet, anxious and awaiting something.

"You must be hungry Koro. Let's see what we've got here."

Jack rummaged through his bag of food, looking for something he could give to his new dog. Unfortunately for him, all he could find was a can of corn. Searching through his grandfather's cupboards, he found a few dusty plates. Jack wiped one of them off onto his shirt and placed it on the ground. Koro looked eagerly at the empty plate and back up at Jack, as though confused as to what happened to the food on the trip down. Jack pulled open the pop top lid and dumped the corn onto the plate, which Koro eagerly lapped up in a matter of seconds. He looked up at Jack again, who turned on the faucet and picked up Koro, letting him drink from the faucet before finally putting him down and turning it off.

The days continued to repeat themselves and before Jack knew it, the beginning of summer time approached. Jack's new friend Koro helped ease his loneliness, but deep down, he still craved human friendship. Though his new furry companion would jump around in happiness when Jack would return from the mountain, he found his days continued to follow the same routine. Every now and then, he would hop into the hot springs to bathe himself and wash his clothes, or to simply watch Koro doggy paddle around and laugh at him.

However, one sunny day, when Jack went to grab Koro some food, he found his bag completely empty. Jack rummaged the rest of the house for sustenance, but unfortunately found nothing. He walked over to Koro, eagerly awaiting his next meal, and pat him on the head.

"Sorry boy, no food left. I'm not sure what we're going to do."

Koro still eagerly looked up at Jack, anticipating a hearty meal as usual but when Jack walked away, his tail immediately stopped and he drooped in disappointment. Jack opened the door to go visit the mountain early and watched Koro take off into the weeds of the ranch. Jack made his way to the mountain top, thinking heavily about his new problem the entire way up. _No food, no money. I guess this is where I die. ...Won't mom and dad be surprised to find out that I DIED here? _Jack's mood seemed to lift somewhat slightly by the gruesome fantasy. He pictured them over his grave, wondering why they sent him here. _That would show them!_ Jack even managed to chuckle as he continued to imagine the circumstances. However, as he finally climbed that last steep incline towards the ridge, he stopped in his tracks. It was occupied.

Sitting on the ridge he so often rested upon, he found Ellen, the girl who gave him Koro. His heart sank. _What am I going to do NOW? I guess I'll just come back later when she's gone._ Jack immediately turned around and began to walk away.

"Don't go."

He turned back and saw Ellen staring at him, depression riddling her face. _Why would I want to sit and talk to you, you hick? But...I guess she did give me Koro. _Jack silently turned back again and sat down on the other side of the ridge, as far from Ellen as he could get without falling off the mountainside. She sighed and looked over at Jack, who ignored her and stared at the inspiring scenery.

"How's Koro?" Ellen inquired.

"...He's ok. Hungry though."

"Why's that?"

"...Ran out of food..."

Ellen looked at Jack in surprise and then began to sulk again. Jack ignored this. The last thing he needed was more drama in his life. Ellen looked at Jack, as though waiting for him to ask her what surprised her. Jack, on the other hand, had no intentions of doing so and for all he cared, he was alone on the mountain. After a minute of waiting, Ellen sighed and told him anyway.

"How could you run out of food? You have a big ranch to grow food on" Ellen wondered.

"Have you seen it? It's a wreck. Who could grow food there?"

"But...you're supposed to tend to the land! That's why you were coming, wasn't it?"

"No, I'm HERE because my stupid parents FORCED me to. In fact, if it were up to me, I'd rather starve than work on a rundown old farm for a bunch of nobodies who live in the 1800s!"

Ellen was so shocked by this she began to tear up. Jack continued ignoring her, staring at the midday scenery. She fanned her face in an attempt to calm herself down and stop crying and looked at Jack in bewilderment, confused at how someone could be so cold and hurtful and still have such a stony look.

"But you're not just hurting yourself. You're hurting us! We need you to farm!" Ellen sobbed.

"What do I care about a bunch of hicks?"

"B...but you're also hurting Koro! He...he depends on you..."

Ellen had finally broken through Jack's careless attitude. She noticed him flinch when Koro's name came up, but just as quickly returned to his previous nonchalant attitude.

"So what? Koro will find food for himself. He's a dog, not an idiot."

With that, Jack finally had enough and got up, ignoring Ellen's quiet sobs. He coldly walked off, leaving her to cry amongst herself. _Cry all you want, it won't change my mind. _Jack began to climb down the mountain, furious at Ellen for even bringing it up. However, just as he was halfway down the mountain, an older man wearing a fur hat and suit came out of a cave in the mountainside and approached Jack.

"Howdy partner! You did the right thing up there!"

_Why would this old guy think what I did was the right thing? _Jack thought to himself. He looked at the man, baffled and confused, ready for an explanation. The man gave a chuckle when he saw Jack's face.

"Who needs 'em? Well, side from my granddaughter of course" the man explained.

"What's it to ya?"

"Hold yer horses! All I'm sayin' is it's good to be a loner. Ever since my daughter died and her cowardly husband killed himself, I gave up on people. Now I live here on this mountain, all by my lonesome. Don't need no one or nothin' else! Course, it gets pretty lonely up here."

The older man smiled at him and Jack noticed that he only had a few teeth in his mouth. Jack looked at him in shock, mouth agape. _Is...is that going to be me? _The man, ignoring him, retreated to his cave and left Jack to his thoughts. However, the only thing on Jack's mind was "I can't end up like that. I guess I'll have to try and be nicer to these people."

_A.N.: Surprise! Eve's grandpa's description of mountain life hit so close to home that it scared Jack into trying to make friends rather than shove everyone away. The next five chapters are all going to be based on the women of Flower Bud village, one chapter for each. Perhaps Jack may find he likes one of them? Or will Jack find he was right all along and push everyone away for good? Stay tuned!_


	5. Chapter 5: Maria

_AN: Sorry about the lack of updates. Been concentrating on my Rick fanfic: Forced to Grow Up. This chapter starts the "eligible bachelorettes" segment of the storyline, with the next four chapters revolving around the other four. As always I do not own the rights to Harvest Moon or the characters, that right goes to Natsume and Serious Fun/Marvelous._

Jack had made up his mind, despite his instincts telling him not to go through with it. He was going to give these villagers a chance. _I can't end up like that old man up on the mountain! First, I guess I better go apologize to the mayor._ Jack climbed down the mountain, not eager for what he was about to do but determined to do it. He walked the long dusty road to the town and headed towards the mayor's house. Forcing his hand forward, he slowly knocked on the door. It took a minute, but Teddy finally came to the door, shocked and surprised.

"...Y...Yes? What can I do for you Jack?" Teddy asked, not hiding his shock and apprehension well.

"Well...I just wanted to say...s...sorry."

The mayor gave him a look of even greater surprise and smiled big. He eagerly extended his hand to Jack, who apprehensively raised his and shook it. The mayor laughed as he put an arm around Jack and guided him inside his large house. Jack felt uneasy about this, but it was too late to go back. Inside was two women with long blue hair. The first was middle aged and had her hair tied up. She wore a formal gown and was sitting cross legged on a chair. The other was around Jack's age and she wore her long blue hair down, which went halfway down her gray dress. She was reading a book on the couch, but immediately stopped when the door opened. The two looked at Jack as soon as Teddy guided him inside and smiled.

"Jack, I would like to introduce you to my wife and daughter: Kate and Maria. Kate, Maria, this is Jack" Teddy introduced.

"We've met before haven't we?" Maria asked.

"Yes, you have, but it seems Jack wants to start over and I'd like to help him with that chance."

Kate extended her hand for Jack to kiss, however, Jack was unsure what to do so he grabbed it and shook it, leaving Kate shocked and confused. _That was the weirdest handshake I ever gave..._ He turned to Maria and she wasn't sure what to do, so she awkwardly shook Jack's hand.

"So Jack, what brings you here?" Teddy asked, sitting down in the chair next to his wife.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize...for being a..."

"It's quite alright Jack, quite alright! I'm just glad you came around! Let's put the past behind me shall we?"

_I wouldn't say I came around. More like "don't want to be the next mountain man." I like my teeth too much. _Jack kept this bit to himself though and nodded. Kate looked at Teddy apprehensively and tugged on his shoulder, whispering something into his ear. Teddy looked surprised but nodded. _What, are they discussing giving me a "Biggest Jerk" award or something?_ Teddy and his wife rose from their seats and smiled. _What is this, the partridge family? Why does everyone keep smiling?_

"If you'll excuse us Jack, Kate and I have something we need to talk about" Teddy announced.

He and his wife then left the room, leaving Jack and Maria alone together. _Great, now what am I supposed to do?_ Jack looked over at Maria, who seemed enthralled by her book and didn't seem to be paying attention. Jack was beginning to regret this decision. He wanted to make for the door and return to his "home" and play with Koro, but he decided he had better wait or else these people would never forgive him.

"Do you believe in God?" Maria casually asked, not looking up from her book.

_THAT came out of nowhere!_ Jack was so taken aback he didn't even think about the answer to that question. Maria casually continued reading her book, which Jack now noticed to be a bible. _How could you just blurt that out to someone you hardly know?_ Jack watched her casually read her book as if she had just asked for the time, not sure how to answer. He had never been devout. He believed the Harvest Goddess was out there, but he wasn't about to get on his knees and pray.

"Yeah, I do" Jack finally answered after he had calmed down a bit.

"That's good. So many people are losing faith these days."

"I suppose so."

Jack wasn't sure where this conversation was going to go. _Is she asking for my views or trying to baptize me?_ Maria shut her book with a thud and smiled at Jack, who was starting to get creeped out by all the smiling. She got up and walked over to Jack, who got out of his seat.

"I'd like to go for a walk. Would you care to join me?"

Jack wasn't sure if he should go anywhere with her. He had a fear that she was going to lead him to a church and make him pray for forgiveness, something Jack had no intentions of doing at the moment. However, he was determined not to offend these people anymore, so he nodded and got up out of his chair, following her out of the house. She stretched and sighed as soon as she got outside. The two began to walk through town, Jack following Maria, unsure of their eventual location. Maria turned to Jack.

"So what made you come to Flower Bud village Jack?" Maria asked.

"My parents. They kicked me out of the house and forced me to take over the ranch" Jack blurted out.

"You mean you didn't come here to work on the farm?"

"No way. As far as I'm concerned, that dusty old ranch will stay dusty."

"But remember, the Harvest Goddess frowns upon laziness. Besides, how can you rest knowing the futures of Flower Bud and yourself rest upon that ranch's resurrection?"

Jack immediately felt his pent up rage spring to life again. He was so tempted to tell off Maria and go home at that point. His fists were clenched together so hard that he was sure he was bleeding, but he didn't care. Maria looked back at him and saw his expression and stopped.

"Forget I mentioned anything. Just please, keep it in mind that you're hurting this entire village" Maria coolly announced.

"Alright if you and the rest of these idiots will shut up about it."

Maria looked back at him with a look of shock, but then went back to her cool, carefree attitude. She continued to walk, Jack angrily stomping along behind her. Maria acted as she couldn't hear him.

"Why do you get so mad whenever someone mentions the farm?" Maria casually asked.

"You would too if YOUR parents left you for dead at a rural farm you didn't want anything to do with."

"So in other words, you're doing this to get back at your parents."

"...I guess."

"Have you ever tried farming?"

Jack shook his head. _Why are these people so bent about this farming thing? If they want it so bad I'll GIVE it to them!_ Maria sat in anticipation, waiting for his answer. He sat there in defiant silence, refusing to answer the question.

"I'll take that as a no. Perhaps you should simply start off slow. You know, grow a few seeds and see if you like it? No one said you had to revive it instantly" Maria suggested.

"You know, if you're going to keep talking about this, I'm gonna leave."

"I'm not trying to pester you Jack. We as people depend on you. That will be the last I say about it. Promise. Will you continue to walk with me?"

"...Fine."

Jack and Maria continued to walk through the town in aggravated quiet. Maria didn't seem to care and nonchalantly continued along the path, humming to herself. Jack shook his head in exasperation. _This is EXACTLY why I didn't want to do this! Walk around with a simpleton and talk about the farm. _ Maria stopped again, making Jack almost run into her.

"Do you have any plans on Sunday?" Maria asked.

"No. Just the usual. Why?"

"Would you care to come visit me at church? I'll be playing the organ and I'd very much appreciate it if you came to visit me."

Jack stopped. _I knew it. She was trying to get me to come to church and pray to the Harvest Goddess._ _Though...she didn't mention anything about that..._

"Are you gonna preach to me about the Harvest Goddess?" Jack asked bluntly.

"No. I'd love for you to come hear the pastor talk about the Harvest Goddess, but if you'd rather not, that's fine. I'd just like you to be there when I play. If you really would like, you can leave afterward."

Jack had to think about that one. He wasn't quite sure if he even wanted to see Maria again, but at the same time, he did make a promise to himself.

"Sure, I'll come."

"Great! That means a lot to me."

Maria seemed to have an extra hop in her step as Jack followed her along the path. Jack was confused. _Why is she so interested in me being there for? It's not like I'm her best friend...or even a friend!_

"Why are you so keen on me being there anyway?" Jack blurted out.

"Well Jack, at first I thought you were just a punk. Someone who would bring destruction to our town. But when you actually came to my father and asked for forgiveness, well, I could see deep down you're actually a pretty good person. I'd like to get to know that person a little better. Plus, I prayed to the Harvest Goddess to make you see the light last night. She seemed to answer that prayer today."

"Well, I don't know about all that. Did you say you play the organ? That's actually really cool."

Jack had tried to learn several musical instruments growing up. He took guitar lessons, which hurt his hands and he gave that up. He took piano, but didn't have the dexterity to play with both hands. He took drums, but wasn't coordinated enough to keep a steady beat. So to find someone who could play a musical instrument well enough to play publicly was something that Jack found pretty cool. Maria giggled and nodded.

"Well, you'll find out about that on Sunday, right? It's really not as hard as it seems. I could teach you if you really like" Maria said, smiling widely.

"That would be cool."

Jack and Maria continued walking through the town, talking about musical interests, life in general and various other things. Jack was surprised at how much in common he had with one of the "hicks" in town. _Perhaps this is the answer to my loneliness! _They talked until the sun drooped below the horizon. Maria led Jack back to her house and back inside, where her parents looked at the two suspiciously. Maria waved them off as the two grabbed chairs and sat down.

"Well Jack, it seems you've befriended Maria. We just want to tell you that we're here if you happen to need anything from us. Don't be afraid to ask either!" Teddy announced, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"...Thanks."

Jack got up and said his goodbyes to the family. Maria followed him to the door. He looked at her apprehensively, not sure what she was going to do. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace and thanked him for stopping by. Jack's face turned bright red as he patted Maria on the back, unsure of what to do.

"So I'll see you on Sunday right?"

"...Right."

Maria waved goodbye and watched Jack walk off towards his ranch before closing the door. Jack thought about the encounter the whole way home. _I can't believe I'm actually FRIENDS with one of these rednecks! What's become of me?_ However, just as he reached the chicken statue and chuckled, he remembered his predicament. He sighed heavily. _What am I gonna do about food?_ Jack finally approached his run down farm and tripped over something on his porch. He looked down and, though the dimly lit porch light was barely illuminating it, saw a big basket full of food. Koro came running up to Jack through a large cluster of overgrown weeds and barked, wagging his tail happily, sniffing the basket cautiously. Jack leaned down and vigorously pet Koro, who thumped his foot in happiness. Jack grabbed the attached note and held it up to the dim lighting to read it.

"Please use this to feed yourself and Koro. This town needs you. - Ellen."

"Well Koro, I guess we have to go thank Ellen tomorrow" Jack announced.

Koro barked in reply and rushed into the house. Jack picked up the basket and looked at it. _There must be weeks worth of food in here! Great. She's TRYING to make me feel like a heel!_ Jack took the basket inside and grabbed a large roll out of it. He took a bite out of it and place the rest on the floor.

"You hungry Koro?"

Koro wagged his tail and chomped down the food. Jack wasn't sure whether it was his hunger or the fact that it was free, but the food tasted especially good that night.

_A.N.: So Maria finally broke through Jack's ego and he found himself with a friend! Maybe it will bloom into something more. Or perhaps one of the other women in town will end up with him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The old Jack's still there, but I'm not sure if I opened him up too quickly. What are your thoughts?_


	6. Chapter 6: Ellen

_AN: Once again, I have to thank my regular reviewers for their contributions. To Ayara012, HersheyChocolates101, violetfireflies and Swingdancer23, thank you very much for your dedication to this story. It truly means a lot to me, thank you. It seemed like this chapter did NOT want to be finished. Between getting really sick, my stories hiding themselves on the computer (and made me think they were deleted) and writer's block on how to proceed with this chapter, it seemed like I would never finish. But thankfully, I got over all of that so I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always I do not own the rights to Harvest Moon or the characters, that right goes to Natsume and Serious Fun/Marvelous._

Jack had passed out on the bed after gorging himself on the food Ellen had left. Even though he and Koro had a healthy dinner and breakfast, there was still lots of food left over to eat. He stretched opened the door to the midday sun, shading his eyes from the sunlight. Koro ran past him and started playing in the weeds again, racing out of sight. Jack laughed at Koro's carefree attitude and began to walk to town, not looking forward to his encounter with Ellen. _One stray tear and I'm gone. _The dusty walk to town seemed to be getting shorter every day as it only seemed to take minutes for Jack to get there. He stepped into town and saw Maria, who waved at him and smiled. He waved at her and she walked over to him and hugged him.

"Jack, that's two days in a row you've come to town! To what do we owe this great honor?" Maria asked, chuckling.

"Ha ha. I only came to thank Ellen for the food she left on my doorstep. Do you know where she is?"

"Of course. She's at the restaurant. She seems depressed though. Try to take it easy on her, will you?"

"Again, ha ha. Thanks."

"See you on Sunday, right?"

"Yes, as long as you don't preach to me."

Jack waved goodbye and headed towards the restaurant to find Ellen. _Great, she's already about to cry and I haven't even seen her yet. _Jack pushed the door open slowly and looked around. Ellen was sitting in front of one of the tables, poking at a rice cake and looking sullen. Behind the counter, a large woman with brown hair was looking livid. Jack turned to see what she was staring at and saw a drunken man wobbling around the restaurant, stumbling over chairs. _Isn't it only around 1? Who would be drunk at this time?_ Ellen looked up and saw Jack, then quickly looked back at her rice ball, looking nervous. Jack walked over to the table she was at and sat down next to her.

"Hey. Just wanted to say thanks for the food," Jack said, making Ellen jump in surprise.

Ellen looked over at Jack, almost horrified. Jack wasn't sure how to take this, as he thought he was being nice. However, he quickly found out why she was so nervous.

"You mean to tell me that food that went missing last night...you gave to HIM? He won't even do his job and you're HELPING him?" the woman behind the counter screamed, making Ellen shake in fear.

"But...but mom...he...he and Koro...were gonna starve!"

"Because he's lazy and won't farm like he's supposed to! Don't you realize he's the sole reason we'll be moving in fall?"

"Hey! Don't blame me for that. It's my stupid parents who left me here! Besides, can't you open your eyes and realize that she gave it to me because "this town needs me?". Why can't you wake up and learn to take care of yourself before you blame other people?" Jack screamed, letting his pent up fury fly.

Everyone in the room seemed taken aback at Jack's statement. Ellen's mother looked at Jack with a face full of disgust, pity and rage and Ellen slipped underneath one of the tables to hide from what she felt was imminent.

"Why can't YOU wake up and realize everyone depends on you? It's NOT our fault that we have to move. We NEED produce to make our goods. You're not growing any. Do I need to spell it out?"

"Well then YOU run it if it's so important! You know what? I'm leaving. The sooner you're out of this town the better."

Jack turned and stormed out of the restaurant, slamming the door behind him as he started to walk home. As soon as he got to the town gate, he heard footsteps racing towards him. He turned around in surprise and saw Ellen running after him. He stopped as Ellen doubled over, gasping for air. She looked up at him and smiled, something Jack had not seen Ellen ever do.

"I w...wanted to...t...thank you. For...s...standing...up..for...me." Ellen gasped.

"I wasn't standing up for you. I was standing up for myself."

"Still. You stood up for both of us."

Jack was indifferent to standing up for her. He just had to defend himself from her mother. _She seems to think everything's MY fault. Yeah right. Don't blame me if you can't run your own business!_

"...Um...would...would you...like to go to the...the mountain and talk?" Ellen timidly asked.

Jack was surprised. _Why would she want to talk with ME? Not only that...when did she get brave enough to voice herself?_ Jack thought about telling her no and just heading home to vent off his frustration, but again, he remembered his promise and thought that, if nothing else, his favorite scenery would help calm him down. Jack nodded and began to walk towards the spot, Ellen happily following him.

The walk there was quieter than Jack had anticipated. The two walked next to each other in silence. Jack tried to get over Ellen's mom's remarks, but they seemed to echo in his head. Ellen seemed to be thinking about them too, but Jack wasn't sure. Finally, they arrived and the two sat down on top of the mountain and looked out at the afternoon sky. The two were silent for several more minutes before Ellen broke the silence once more.

"Thank you again. I know you didn't do it for me, but I still want to thank you."

"It was nothing. Thank you for the food. Sorry it got you in trouble."

"...It's OK. I just couldn't bear to see you and Koro starve. Besides, I'm used to it."

"You're used to it?"

"...Yeah. My parents are always fighting about things: the restaurant, the fact that my dad's always drunk, Koro, you. It happens all the time."

"...Sorry. I know much it sucks having stupid parents."

"It's ok. It's not your fault."

"...So you're moving soon?"

"...Yeah. In fall..."

Ellen sulked and began to tear up again. Strangely enough, Jack felt empathetic towards her instead of his usual frustration.

"Don't worry. It won't be so bad. This town is a dump anyway."

"...But then I'll...i'll lose my friends..."

"You'll make new ones."

"...No I won't. You don't understand what it's like to be a loner. To only have animals for friends. All that will be gone when we move to the city. We won't be have the space..."

"...You really think I don't know how that is? Why do you think I was so happy to get Koro? I was never allowed any animals either, even though I really wanted them."

"You mean...you love animals too?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well then, if you love animals so much, why don't you buy some from my uncle? He sells cows and chickens! Plus, you can sell the eggs and milk they make! It's a win win for everyone!"

"Except the fact I'll have to clean up that crappy farm and do lots of work for countless hours for people like your mom!"

"...Oh...well, if you want, you can at least come over to my uncle's house and talk to the animals. That's what I always do...when I need to get away..."

"If you have it so bad here, why don't you WANT to get away from here?"

"...Because I know if I go to the city, it's just going to be closed quarters with my parents and I won't have any way to escape from it. My...my life will...be...over..."

The two stared at the tranquil scenery in silence, an overwhelming air of depression hanging over them. Jack was beginning to realize that Ellen's attitude wasn't going to get any better the longer they talked and was just about to get up when she started speaking again.

"So is Koro doing OK? I miss him terribly," Ellen sighed out.

"Yeah, he's doing great. He's out playing in the weeds right now."

"Koro sure is carefree...I wish I could be like him."

Ellen smiled again, something Jack was beginning to appreciate. The two began to talk about Koro and all the antics he got into, as well as other animal friends and stories. Ellen was even beginning to laugh as Jack shared stories from his past. The two completely forgot about all their troubles as the sun sneaked down the horizon, unbeknownst to either of them. Before too long, though, they noticed that the sun was long gone and darkness had crept over everything. The two got up and Ellen followed Jack home, where Koro rushed over to greet the two of them. Ellen smiled and bent down petting Koro, who licked her across the face.

"Koro, I've missed you!" Ellen proclaimed, scratching Koro behind the ears.

"Well...you're welcome to come play with Koro sometime."

Ellen stopped and looked at Jack in shock. She smiled and excitedly rubbed Koro's belly, who thumped his leg in the air. Jack laughed at Koro, who continued to kick into the air and began to lick the air too.

"You hear that Koro? I'm get to come visit you! I'm so happy, thank you Jack!" Ellen said.

"Don't get too mushy. I may revoke it."

"Eep! O...OK. Well, thank...thank you Jack. I had fun today. You're actually a pretty good guy deep down!" Ellen said, startled.

"...You're not too bad yourself. When you're not depressed!" 

Ellen smiled weakly as she waved goodbye and headed back towards town. Jack waved and led Koro into the house, shutting the door. As he laid back onto his bed once more, he laughed. _Jack, what's come over you? In two days, you've befriended TWO of these hicks! I might as well get out country music and have a hootenanny in the barn! Yeehaw!_ Jack laughed. He was actually looking forward to tomorrow. Not for any particular reason, but simply because he wasn't quite sure what to expect anymore and he rather enjoyed that for a change.

_A.N.: Another day, another friend! I hope this one didn't bore you, as I felt this chapter was somewhat boring. So we've got two down, three to go! Which girl do you feel should be next? Ann, Nina or Eve? Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7: Eve

_AN: It's seriously been over a month and I have yet to publish a new chapter? What's happened to me? I hope you enjoy the newest chapter. Thanks to all my regular reviewers and to Lyric for pestering me about updating!_

Jack awoke to a loud knock on his door. Doesn't ANYONE know that it's wrong to awake before noon? Jack rubbed his eyes and pushed aside Koro, who was barking eagerly at the door. He opened the door slightly to see Maria standing at his doorway, smiling and staring at him.

"Wake up sleepyhead! Have you forgotten what day it is?" Maria inquired.

"The day I go back to bed and sleep till a decent time?" Jack asked.

"No, of course not. It's Sunday! You promised you'd visit the church and watch me play the organ remember?"

"Oh yeah...I guess today is Sunday," Jack realized, trying to muster the energy to form a proper response.

"Good thing I woke you! Church starts in one hour. If you'd like, you and I could walk to town together."

"Mmph...k..."

Maria smiled as the fatigued Jack shut the door behind him and followed Maria as she giddily walked across the dirt road into town. She talked most of the way there about the church and their pastors, as well as several past sermons she enjoyed, all of which went over Jack's head as he drug his feet and tried his hardest to keep up with Maria. Finally, they arrived at the town and entered into the church. Jack sat in the back and waved at Maria, who went to to the front and sat in front of the organ, ready to play. Jack's eyes began to droop as he felt himself losing consciousness when all of a sudden, the loud sound of the organ echoed through the church, making Jack jump nearly five feet in the air. _I guess I can't sleep through this one!_ Jack sat upright in his chair and listened as Maria played the organ, surprised at how good she was. _Wow, when she said she'd been playing for a while, I didn't realize she was like Mozart or something!_

Jack looked around and was surprised to find nearly the entire town had shown up to the church for the sermon. He saw Ellen sitting near the back and waved as she shyly waved back. As the music died off, the pastor solemnly stood up and began to preach. Jack's eyes began to droop again. He didn't want to be there at all. In fact, if he wasn't sure he would have made a scene, he would have left right then an there.

"Psst! Hey, farm guy!"

Jack searched around for the source of the whisper and turned to see a young blond girl sitting in the pew behind him. She smiled at him as he faced her, unsure why she was talking to him.

"You look bored too. You wanna ditch this place?"

Jack knew deep down inside that he'd love nothing more than to ditch the church right then. To leave and go home to sleep some more and tackle the day once he became rested. But, even though they were simply new friends, Jack felt guilty about leaving church in the middle of the sermon, especially when Maria was so passionate about it. Jack's conflicted thoughts must have shown on his face because the woman giggled.

"What, you're too drawn in to the 'exciting' sermon? Or you just afraid to talk to strangers?"

"My friend...she wants me to stay and watch..." Jack fumbled out, unsure why he was acting this way.

"Aww, what are you married to her? Oh well, I guess I'll just head out then alone. Have...fun!"

With that, the blond woman crouched down and began to slip across the pew to the exit. Jack began to get frustrated. He was conflicted inside: stay and keep his commitment to his friend or leave and keep his commitment to befriend the villagers? _Well, it's not like I've been neglecting that promise to myself. I mean, the last two days have been nothing but hang out with the villagers! When do I get a little ME time to go visit the cliff or watch the weather channel? But...Maria DID say I could leave during the sermon..._ Jack smiled as he slipped through the pew and followed the blond lady through the door out into the warm summer air.

"Finally! I couldn't take any more about the Harvest Goddess's gift to mankind! ...I'm Eve, what's your name?" the blond woman announced, reaching out a hand.

"Jack," Jack said, returning her handshake.

"Man, it's pretty hot out here. Why don't we go to my place and get a drink?"

"...Sure."

Jack wasn't too keen about visiting Eve's house, especially when all he wanted to do was climb back underneath the sheets of his bed and spend the day dreaming. But he figured that since Eve invited him, he better stick to his promise. He followed Eve as she led him to the other end of town to the bar. Jack was somewhat creeped out by the fact that no one seemed to be around and the town seemed almost deserted. _It's like I stepped through the Twilight Zone!_ Eve fumbled with her keys before unlocking the bar and opening the door. Eve closed and locked the door behind them and went behind the bar, fixing up a drink as Jack sat down on one of the vacant bar stools. Eve slid an amber liquid in front of Jack, who eyed it carefully.

"What's the matter? Can't take your juice?" Eve chastised.

Jack had never drank before and he didn't really have much of an interest in it after seeing all the drunk people making fools of themselves. But Jack wasn't one to turn down a challenge. Grabbing the drink by the handle, he chugged the beverage down to the bottom, coughing and hacking after finishing off his drink. His face contorted as the bitterness of the alcohol stung his entire throat. _People actually LIKE this crap? Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick! _Eve just laughed and downed her drink as well, moving to go refill their tankards as Jack's coughs echoed through the empty bar.

"How do you like my homemade juice?" Eve asked.

"...Strong..." Jack said, hiccuping.

"Learned the recipe from my grandfather! Strongest juice in the whole state! Let's see if you can handle another there tough guy!"

Eve refilled the two tankards and placed Jack's in front of him. Jack, on the other hand, had no interest in drinking down his second tankard. However, after watching Eve down her glass without so much as a twitch, Jack was determined not to look weak. He downed his second tankard with some difficulty and began to choke and cough again as the beverage ran down his throat into his stomach. _...Why am I trying to prove myself to this stranger?_ But just as Eve began to get up to refill the glasses again, Jack began to feel light headed and strangely happy. _Is...is this what being drunk feels like?_ Jack got up and stumbled back over into his bar stool. He began to giggle and wasn't quite sure why he was so giddy.

Several drinks later, Jack and Eve had become completely inebriated and were laughing and having a good time recollecting various random memories and falling out of their stools. Jack looked at his empty tankard and attempted to down it, almost falling backwards off of his stool. Eve rushed to catch him but she smacked her forehead onto the bar stool, causing both of them to laugh hysterically.

"Ya know, I thinks a man who can holds his joose is attractive" Eve blurted out.

"Ha ha, you think I'm attractive!" Jack screeched, spinning in his bar stool.

"So what? But yous keep tal...talking about the city...like it's the best place in the worlds. Why did you move then?"

"Because...of my schtupid parents!" Jack yelled, slamming his fist on the bar and making Eve jump.

"...At...at leasht you have...parents..."

"I'd rather have none!"

"...Don't...don't say that..."

"Why? You don't have any parents?"

"...I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not? We're friends! You gave me this joose...and I like joose!"

"I said no!"

Jack was taken aback as Eve shouted and began to cry. He looked at Eve with the utmost shock on his face.

"Eve, don't cry! Why you crying?"

"...Cause my parents are dead. I never even knew them! All I have of them is a picture of when they were kids."

"You can have mine if you want!"

Eve laughed and wiped away her tears with her hand. Jack giggled and began to spin in his stool again.

"So why did your parents make you come to the farm?" Eve slurred.

"They want me to revive it. But I'm not going to! I'm just gonna wait till I die or they send me home!"

"But thisch town needs you Jack."

"Aw, shut it with that! I could care less what this town needsch!"

"...And I thought you were a real man too! But you're just a scaredy cat!"

"I'm NOT a scaredy cat!"

"Then why don't you try farming?"

"Cause I don't wanna!"

"...Just as I thought. Chicken!"

Jack became enraged and jumped out of his stool, nearly falling over and causing Eve to become frightened. She looked at Jack in fear, leery of what he was about to do. _She thinks I can't farm cause I'm chicken. Ha! I'll go home and show her! I'll go home and farm!_ Jack stormed out of the bar, Eve slowly following in tow as the two stumbled to the farm and Jack grabbed his tools out of the tool shed.

"OK...so...how does this thing work?" Jack asked aloud, looking at his bag of seeds carefully.

"You clear the ground and hoe it" Eve said, matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?"

"Cause my grandpa used to be a farmer too till Grover took over."

"Oh."

Jack looked at the weeds covering the ground in front of him and bent over, pulling them with all his force and falling backwards onto a stump, tearing his shirt and pants. Eve laughed at him as he stumbled back to his feet, clearly determined to show her he was no chicken. He held the hoe high above his head and crashed it forward, tilling the dirt in front of him. He repeated this several times until he made a large square. Standing in the middle, Jack eyed the bag of seeds again, wondering how to plant them. However, the juice took over his mind as he threw the contents of the bag into the air and fell to the floor laughing. To Jack's surprise, the seeds landed perfectly into the squares he had tilled. Grabbing his watering can, he proceeded to water all of the seeds and turned to Eve.

"Who's a chicken?" Jack asked, proud of himself.

"Ooh, big tough man finally took up farming to save the town! ...I'm glad Jack. Listen, I had a blast today. It was nice getting to know you but I gotta go. Schee you later handsome!" Eve announced.

Jack waved goodbye before stumbling up his steps and into bed. The sun was long gone and Jack had no idea what time it was, but he knew he felt exhausted after all that farm work. He opened the door to his house and fell into the bed, passing out before he even had the chance to try.

_A.N. So how did you like Eve tricking Jack into farming? I was going to write about Ann this chapter, but the whole "Eve tricking Jack" thing came to mind and I thought it would make it interesting. Will Jack continue to raise his farm when he sobers up or will he simply leave the seeds as simply proof to Eve he tried and abandon them? I know this chapter was a bit different but I hope you enjoyed it none the less!_


	8. Chapter 8: Nina

_AN: Two updates in two days? What's happening?_

Jack awoke with a terrible headache the next day. Though he remembered several things about the previous day, most of yesterday was a blur. What did he remembered most was planting the seeds. _Why would I try and impress these rednecks by FARMING? What got into me yesterday?_ Jack groaned as the room spun around in circles, Koro looking at him awkwardly. Jack reached out to pet him and noticed that he had left the door open all night. As he got up to close it, he saw that his bed was covered in mud. He also felt a draft coming from his side. Shutting the door, he looked down and saw his clothes were soaked in mud, all except for large rips that exposed parts of his back and backside. Jack immediately became embarrassed and rushed to go find replacement clothes. _...Great. These were my favorite clothes too. I'm NEVER drinking juice again!_ Unfortunately for Jack, all he could find were the overalls his dad packed. Jack groaned. _Guess I have no choice. _Jack threw off his old clothes and grabbed a pair of overalls, throwing them on. _Well, at least I LOOK like a backwater farmer now!_

Jack heard a knock on the door. Though Jack really didn't feel up to guests, he decided to open the door. Standing at the door was Maria, who smiled as Jack leaned on the door for support.

"Hey Jack, how are you feeling?" Maria sincerely inquired.

"Ugh...like throwing up everywhere."

"...Sorry to hear that Jack. But as my dad always says: 'You play, you pay!'"

"...So is there a reason you've come to bug me today?"

"Excuse me for making sure a friend of mine is alright! I just wanted to ask what you thought my performance yesterday."

"You were actually pretty awesome. You surprised me."

"Why, did you think I would suck?"

Maria giggled as Jack was taken aback. Jack shook his head and readjusted on the door frame. _Ugh, is this gonna be much longer?_

"No, you were just better than I imagined."

"Wow, an actual compliment from Jack! I must go warn the neighbors!"

"Ha ha. Is that all you wanted?"

"I also wanted to know what you thought of the sermon."

"...Oh...um...err..."

"Yes Jack?"

"Well, like I said. I didn't want to be preached to."

"So I heard. The whole town is talking about the antics of you and Eve."

_Oh great, so everyone knows what I did last night but me. What DID I do last night? _Jack readjusted and was extremely tempted to just go back to the room and sleep. But this nagging feeling of worry kept at him and made him ask.

"Did I do something bad?"

"No...from what Eve says you two just mainly hung around the bar and talked. It's the fact that you started farming that has everyone talking."

"Well, they can stop cause I have no interest in keeping up with it."

"But Jack, don't you remember how easy it was? You could do it when you were drunk! Now all you have to do is water them every day till they grow. How hard is that going to be?"

"Well...I don't know."

"Please Jack, we're all counting on you. It's so simple. Just do it for me OK?"

"...Fine."

"Thank you Jack! I'm going to go back to town now. If you have any questions about farming, just ask Nina! Or if you need me, I'll be at home. See you Jack!"

Jack waved goodbye as Maria left the lot, skipping and humming to herself. Though Jack felt like passing out, he decided he had better get his new chores over with. He walked over to the patch of tilled ground and grabbed his tools off of the ground. He proceeded to water each of the squares then went into the house and threw the tools onto the floor near the entrance. He brushed all the dried mud out of his bed and then passed out.

For several days, Jack watered his new plants, then proceeded to visit his favorite spot until he got tired and went home. One time he met up with Ellen, who seemed to have cheered up quite a bit since Jack started farming, who he invited back to his house to play with Koro. Unfortunately for Jack, his seeds did not appear to be growing. _Am I doing something wrong?_After the sixth day of watering with no progress, he decided he would take Maria's advice and visit Nina in town. He walked all the way to town and entered the flower shop to find a woman standing behind the counter with pink hair.

"Um...I'm looking for Nina..." Jack apprehensively asked.

"She's in her room in the back" the woman replied.

Jack cautiously knocked on the door when a smaller girl with similar pink hair opened the door. She was holding a basket of flowers and was arranging them into bouquets on the floor.

"Yes?" Nina asked.

"Um...Maria told me you were the person to ask if I'm having trouble farming."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, my plants aren't growing and I've been watering them for nearly a week."

"Are they in season?"

"In season?"

"He he, only tomatoes and corn are in season right now! Did you plant another kind of seed?"

"...A turnip seed..." Jack mumbled.

"He he! That's why silly! Turnips only grow in spring!"

"Well, I guess I've had it with farming then. Thanks Nina."

"Wait! Don't go! Here, if I help you get it started will you continue to farm?"

"...I guess..."

"OK then!"

Nina led him out of the shop and walked him all the way to the farm. Along the way, Nina talked to him all about proper gardening techniques, flowers, farming and all things nature. It was clear Nina was an expert and very passionate about it and even though Jack wasn't too interested in it, he found listening to her expertise was actually pretty cool.

When they arrived at the farm, Nina took Jack's tools and began to work quickly and efficiently. Before Jack could even blink she had cleared and tilled the land. Jack obviously looked impressed as Nina just giggled as she handed back his tools.

"I've been doing that for quite a while now" Nina stated matter-of-factly.

"I can tell! That was awesome!"

"He he! Now, I brought a bag of tomato seeds for you. Just to help you get started. Think of it as a thank you gift for finally trying out farming!"

"Thanks."

Jack took the bag of seeds and threw them in the air once again, spreading them evenly around the tilled land. This time, it was Nina's turn to be impressed.

"Wow, such even distribution!"

"Ha, I guess I'm just lucky!"

"Well, good luck farming Jack. Keep in mind you can always buy more seeds from us at the shop!" Nina said, leaving the farm and waving.

"Thanks Nina. It was...fun!"

Nina giggled as she walked back to town. Jack watered the newly planted seeds and wiped his forehead. _You know, deep down, farming isn't so bad after all!_ Jack laughed at this revelation. _I guess next I'm gonna wanna get a bale of hay tattooed on my arm!_Jack laughed all the way to his house as he turned in for the evening.

_A.N. So, Jack decided to farm after all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there wasn't much in it. Next chapter: Ann! Look forward to it._


	9. Chapter 9: Ann

_A.N. Sorry about the delay. Hope you enjoy._

The days flew past as Jack tended to his crops. At first, Jack wasn't sure why he even agreed to do it. _Am I really that good of friends with Maria and Nina that they can convince me to farm? Or are they drugging the water?_ But every time he thought about abandoning his new crops, his promise to befriend the villagers as well as the promise he made to Maria rushed to his head and he felt so guilty he quickly watered his crops so he could get on with whatever else he had planned. However, after seeing the plants begin to sprout out of the earth, he felt compelled to continue watering them. _Besides, it's only a small patch of land! It's not like I have to water the entire farm!_ Though he continued to rationalize it as his promise to himself, his friends and Koro were beginning to show light on a nurturing side of Jack even he wasn't aware of.

As the crops sprouted and stalks began to grow out of the ground, Jack began to eagerly anticipate his imminent harvest and even his diary began to evidence it, changing from constant mention of the hill and Koro to eager anticipation of fresh tomatoes. He was even adjusting his sleep schedule and waking up earlier every day, after plopping into bed earlier every night from fatigue. But there was still a hint of doubt in Jack's mind about all this farming. After a week, Jack began to seriously doubt that he was ever going to get any tomatoes and wondered whether all this effort was going to waste.

However, he awoke suddenly to a knock on his door. _Man, I'm gonna have to get me a "Do Not Disturb" sign if people can't learn to visit at a decent hour! _ Jack flung the door open angrily, which startled Maria. _Man, can't she ever come over when the sun is out?_

"Jack, what seems to be the matter?" Maria asked, still visibly shaken.

"...Sleep..." Jack mumbled.

"I'm sorry Jack. I just assumed that since you were a real farmer now, you would wake up at a decent hour like a real farmer."

"Ha ha. Even the sun doesn't think this is a decent hour."

"Even so. I stopped by to thank you for finally coming around. The whole town is greatly appreciative."

"...So?"

"Well, even if you don't care, I thought I'd tell you. That's what friends do, don't they? Besides, you may want to know that your crops are finally coming in!"

Jack quickly looked around her to see if she was right and, sure enough, his tomato vine was filled with red bulbs, ready to be picked. Maria giggled when he ran out and picked one, which practically fell off of the vine. Jack bit into it, splattering tomato juice all over himself. _This is the most amazing tomato I've ever had! Man, if this isn't a reason to farm, I don't know what is! _ He quickly devoured the tomato and wiped his mouth with his forearm, making Maria laugh.

"Did you want one?" Jack offered.

"No thanks. But you ought to ship some of those tomatoes out in your shipping bin. Mark will pay you for them when he gets there at 5:00."

"If I don't eat them all first!"

"Please don't be greedy Jack. We're glad that you're farming now but you ought to share with the community. But I must be going. Have fun farming!"

Maria waved goodbye and Jack returned to his newly grown tomatoes. _Well, I guess I'll give them a few._ He picked a few off of the vine and walked them over to the shipping bin, which was covered in dust. _This better not contaminate them!_ He blew it off and opened up the lid, placing the tomatoes into the bin and gently closing it again. He quickly rushed back and picked the remaining tomatoes and placed them in his kitchen, ready to be eaten later. Koro looked at him, curious as to what he had brought in.

"Later boy, I wanna make these last! I'm not sure when the next ones will grow!" Jack explained.

Koro remained resolute, but Jack ignored him and went to grab his watering can. He filled it up in the pond by his tool shed and went to water his tomatoes but was surprised to find that it had become empty on the trip over. _ Are aliens abducting my water since there are no cows here? _ He ran over and filled it up again and watched as the water quickly leaked out of a large hole in the back of the can. _Great, how am I supposed to get more tomatoes now? ...Maybe Nina can help me._

Jack trudged down the dusty path to town, carrying his broken watering can and entered the meager flower shop, where Nina was arranging a flower display. She smiled as Jack walked in and noticed the watering can in his hand.

"What can I do for you Jackie?" Nina asked.

"I'm not Jackie, I'm Jack. And I was wondering if you knew how to fix this watering can."

"He he, this isn't a tool shop silly! You're gonna have to go to Ann's place by the bar!"

"...Great."

"By the way, how are those tomatoes?"

"They're amazing! I've never tasted anything so good!"

"Well, we carry corn seeds too! Would you like any?"

_Wow, if those tomatoes were good I can't imagine how amazing fresh corn would be! But...I'm running low on funds..._

"Yeah, but I can't afford it" Jack said, sulking.

"Well...I guess I can give you a free package...just cause you followed through with the tomatoes."

Nina grabbed a package of corn seeds and gave them to Jack, who thanked her and looked at them in awe._ I can't wait till you're all grown! Wow, I never thought I'd be excited to farm...next I'm gonna wanna stick my front teeth out to look cool!_ He thanked her again as she gave him directions to Ann's tool shop. However, he quickly became embarrased when he saw Eve standing next to the tool shop at the bar and tried to dart into the shop before she noticed.

"Where ya goin' farm boy?" Eve asked.

"Gotta get my tool fixed."

"I gotta say, you're not as chicken as I thought you were!"

"Thanks...I guess."

"You know you're always welcome at the bar for another glass of juice."

"Thanks, but I've embarrassed myself enough."

With that Jack darted into the shop, memories of that night flooding back and making him worry about what he couldn't remember. He slammed the door shut and tried to catch his breath when he noticed a tall woman with long red hair put up in a ponytail looking over at him. Her hands had oil stains and several bandaged cuts and she smiled when he finally looked over at her. She stuck out her hand and Jack shook it.

"Hey, I'm Ann. What's your name?"

"Jack."

"Oh, so you're the new farmer I hear about. I hear you've been doing quite well at it!"

"And I hear you're good with tools. Think you can fix this?"

Jack handed her his broken watering can and she glanced it over. Before Jack could even get a response, she took the can and started patching it up. He watched as she expertly repaired the tool and before Jack could even ask her what she was doing, she was done and handed it back to him. She laughed when she saw Jack's look of bewilderment when he took back his watering can.

"Wow, that was pretty amazing. Most girls won't even get their hands dirty, let alone fix something that quickly!" Jack blurted out.

Ann laughed. "Honestly, I've been doing this since I was a kid. It's always been a hobby of mine. Ever since...well...mom died..."

"...Sorry. How much for the repairs?"

"It's not your fault. And it's no charge, it was a fun little diversion."

"I wish I could fix things like you. But I'm not that good with my hands."

"I doubt that. You have to be good to farm."

"Psh, farming is mainly just watering plants. I'd trade that for being able to fix things anyday!"

"Well, thanks. But, I'm gonna get back to my invention now. It was nice meeting you Jack."

"Whoa, you invent things too?"

Ann laughed again and showed Jack her newest project: a sprinkler system that could water a whole area of crops without having to refill it. Jack was bewildered and awed as she showed him the inner mechanics of it, but she worried it wouldn't be done any time soon unless she could overcome a major problem she had found. The two of them talked about mechanics, technology and life for hours and hours and Jack didn't even notice the time slipping past them as the two bonded. It wasn't until the faint glimmer of streetlights made their way through the doors that Jack realized how long they had been talking. Neither of them seemed to mind though.

"It was nice talking to you Jack."

"You too. All this talk about mechanics has cool."

"Well...if you like...I'd be able to teach you about mechanics...if you wanted that is..."

"That would be pretty cool actually."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure."

Jack was amazed at himself. _Only a few weeks and already you're friends with nearly everyone in town and excited about corn and tomatoes. They must have some sort of mind control device around here. Wait...in a redneck town? Haw! Whoa, where'd that come from?_ He walked home and noticed a large note on his shipping box. Confused, he picked it up and read it aloud.

"Jack - every day I come around to see if you've finally woken up and shipped something so our town won't destroy itself. Every day, I'm disappointed and have to stop myself from marching up to your doorstep and asking what's wrong with you. But all that's changed now. I'm happy to see you've started shipping and as an incentive, I've doubled what you'd normally get back. Please keep this in mind and continue the good work. Sincerely, Mark. ...Wow, step off your high horse already! But I'll be glad to have some extra money!"

Jack picked up the ledger and was surprised to find 1000G in it. _Man, this farming business is serious stuff! I could get used to this kind of income!_ Jack gained a new spring in his step and eagerly went to clear and till the land. He scattered the corn seeds across the tilled dirt and used his newly repaired watering can to water the two patches of plants. Crawling into bed, he relived the days events in his head. _Well, at least someone in this town knows something modern! It'll be a nice change to learn about something that hasn't been around for 5000 years. _ Jack rolled over and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise!

_A.N. I know I'm taking forever with this story and I apologize. However, there are only seven more chapters to go._

Jack woke up the next day at noon and was surprised when there was no knock on the door. _Guess Maria finally learned her lesson._ He grabbed a bite to eat and fed Koro, who raced out the door as soon as he was done eating. He watched Koro growl at the weeds, barking at them and watching it carefully. Jack laughed at him and continued to watch as Koro snapped at the weeds and finally rushed them, falling over himself. Jack hardly noticed that someone had come onto the property and was behind him.

"Um...Jack?"

Jack jumped and tried to catch his breath as he whirled around to see who had startled him. Ellen looked shocked herself and was extremely apologetic as he made to catch his breath, causing Koro to look up at them both in wonder.

"Don't do that!"

"Eek! I'm sorry! I just...just came by to...see how you were!"

"...Forget about it. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to scare you. I...well...Koro..."

"Yeah, we can play with Koro if you want to."

"Alright!"

Ellen raced off towards Koro, which caused him to prance and assume an attack pose. Ellen picked him up and span around in circles, before Koro twisted and caused them both to fall in the weeds. Ellen laughed as Koro broke free and started licking her face. Jack walked over and started watering his plants as Ellen played with Koro. He hurriedly finished and ran over to the two of them, playing with Koro for hours and laughing the whole time. The two talked as Koro ran around, not sure who to play with, and it was apparent he wasn't the only one having a good time. Finally, Koro walked off towards the tree and curled up underneath it in the shade and fell asleep, leaving Ellen and Jack alone.

"Well...thanks...for letting me play with Koro. It was fun!"

"No prob. It was pretty fun. You'll have to come back again soon."

"Wow...I'm gonna have to take you up on that! Thanks! ...By the way, have you thought about raising animals?"

"No."

"Well...it's easy. Just plant some grass...then when it's ready, you can harvest it and feed it to cows and chickens. My uncle will sell you some!"

"Thanks. I may just do that."

Ellen raced off towards town and Jack decided to follow her, as he was ready to meet up with Ann for his mechanics lesson. The two chatted on the way back, but without Koro there, Ellen remained shy and quiet. They waved goodbye when they reached her uncle's shack and Jack headed down to Ann's shop.

"You ignorin' me farm boy?"

He turned and saw Eve at the bar again. _Man, doesn't she ever stay sober?_ She ran up to him and looked him dead in the eye. He backed against the doorframe of the tool shop and she leaned forward, leaving him nowhere to go.

"No...why?"

"What was with that remark yesterday? About embarrasing yourself?"

"Well...cause the whole town was talking about that night we got drunk. And I don't remember it."

"Ah, so it's not me you're afraid of after all! You need to relax and have a little fun!"

"Um..."

"You really think we did anything embarrasing? We sat at the bar and talked before you proved you could really farm after all!"

"...Really?"

"Why would I lie to you, farm boy?"

She had a point. _It's not like I do remember what I did that night. Aside from farming and drinking juice._ Jack felt a little relieved and Eve chuckled.

"So are we good again Jackie?"

"Yeah. But I gotta go."

"Don't forget to swing by and have another juice! It's on me next time!"

He quickly darted in the tool shop, but could hear Eve laughing outside the door. Ann looked up, surprised, but was glad to see it was Jack. She stopped working on her invention and Jack was surprised to see everything was ready in the corner for his lesson. _Was she waiting for me?_ Ann waved over Jack, who grabbed a hammer and sat down next to her.

"Might wanna put that down for now. Today's all instruction."

"...Um...OK..."

"Well, might as well start from the beginning. Circuitry is pretty simple when you get down to it. All you have to remember is that it has to be complete for it to work. Kind of like a wirey circle. This thing..."

Ann started teaching Jack about circuits, wires, diodes, capacitors, positive and negative output, everything she could think of about proper circutry ("might as well start with the easy stuff"). Jack listened, intrigued, before Ann suddenly stopped, eager to continue but not wanting to overload Jack on his first day.

"Pretty easy right?" Ann commented.

"Um...kind of."

"Don't worry, it'll get better once it sinks in. Tomorrow we'll do some hands on stuff before we move onto actual mechanics."

"Wow. You have to be pretty smart for this kind of stuff."

Ann turned the color of her hair, but Jack didn't notice. He was too busy reminding himself of everything they went over that day.

"You want anything to drink? I'm parched."

"Water's fine."

Ann handed him a bottle of water as the two talked about circuitry, life and the farm. Hours passed and the two seemed to really hit it off as they sat in her room, hanging out. Jack finally noticed the time was after midnight as Ann laughed at a joke of his.

"Sorry Ann, but I gotta go."

"OK. See you tomorrow then?"

"Sure."

Jack walked outside and heard the loud cries coming from the bar. Eve saw him through the window and stuck her head out.

"C'mon Jack! Juscht one drinkie!"

"Well...I gotta get up in the morning though."

"One won't hurt! Make it up to me for that mischap yeschterday!"

"...Fine."

Jack sombered into the bar, where lots of people sat, drinking juice and making lots of noise. Jack slowly walked over to the bar and sat down, where Eve stumbled over and poured Jack a large flask of juice. He winced as he looked at it, but the crowded bar started chanting his name and he finally worked up the courage to chug it down. Lots of people clapped and cheered as he wiped the foam from his mouth and Jack couldn't help feeling a surge of pride, even though his throat seemed on fire. Eve quickly refilled his mug, much to his displeasure and protests, but after the crowd started chanting again, he downed it. _I better not embarrass myself!_ He could feel his head getting lighter and his legs stopped working right, but the crowd wouldn't let him stop at two. Finally, after three more, Jack fell out of his bar stool and was helped up by the man sitting next to him, who clapped him on the back.

"Yeah! Thancks friend! I wanna buys you a joose! Hey, free joose for everypeople!" Jack screamed.

The whole crowd cheered and Jack slammed his earnings from yesterday on the table. Eve took the money and brought him back half as change, which he pocketed.

"I love joose!" Jack giggled.

"Hey there farm boy, lookchs like you knows how to have fun!" Eve remarked after giving everyone juice.

"Duh! I invented fun! Back in 180...what year is it? 12? Ha ha!"

Jack swung around in his chair, kicking his friend in the side, but they both laughed it off. Eve sat down next to him and the two talked for hours, not noticing that the entire bar had begun to empty. Jack was surprised to find how much in common he had with Eve and Eve giggled every time they found something new they had in common.

"Wow, I never thought I'd have asch much in common with you hicksch!" Jack admitted.

"Well, not all of usch are hicksch!"

"Coulda fooled me! Youse people dress like hicksch, have a hick town...dress like hicksch..."

"Well at least we know how to have a good time!"

Jack laughed, but looked at the clock and jumped when he realized it was after six in the morning, screaming about how he had to get home to take care of his crops. He stumbled out of his chair and staggered towards the door, where Eve cautiously got up to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself.

"You gonna be alrights farm boy?"

"Are you kidding? I can walks in a straight line! Maybe two!"

"OK. Schee you schoon?"

"Yeah! To give you a tic tac!"

Eve laughed and kissed Jack on the cheek, making him blush. He then staggered out of the bar and started walking home, eager to finish his chores for the day so he could go to bed and get some sleep. But as he stumbled past the church, Maria noticed him from inside the window and opened the door, rushing over to Jack.

"Hey Jack. Church is about to start. I'd love it if you came."

"Well...I dunno...I gotsch chores to do sista! Bwahaha!"

"...Jack I hate to say it but your breath is horrendous! Did you stay up all night drinking? I think you need to confess your sins to the Harvest Goddess. Come with me."

"No! Well...OK. It won't hurt I guesch..."

Maria drug Jack into the church where she placed him down on the pew and sat next to him. Jack watched the preacher for a few moments before dozing off momentarily, only to be prodded awake by Maria several moments later. But strangely enough, as Jack listened to the preacher talk about how we focus too much on the small problems of daily life, it really began to hit home and Jack was so absorbed in the preacher's words that he couldn't even feel his fatigue after a while. Jack nearly jumped ten feet when Maria prodded him again.

"Are you paying attention to this Jack?"

"Well I was until you prodded me!"

"Shh! I'll just attribute that grumpiness to your fatigue."

When the preacher finally finished, Jack felt like a different person. The message the pastor had talked about echoed in his head and he was surprised to find that his buzz had worn off during the sermon, leaving him sober. Maria seemed to notice too, making a comment about the healing powers of the Harvest Goddess and offered to walk him home, which he accepted.

"That was some sermon!" Jack announced.

"I agree. It's interesting to see how just refocusing your priorities can making you happier."

"Yeah, that really had an impact on me."

"Does that mean I'll see you next week at church?"

"...Yeah, I guess so."

The two began talking some more on the long walk home and Maria told him more sermons the pastor had talked about. Jack listened intently and was surprised to find that he enjoyed what she was talking about, much to his surprise. Before he knew it, Jack and Maria reached his farm and he offered her inside. He sat down on his bed as Maria sat on a chair across from him, continuing to recall the sermons the pastor had preached about in prior weeks. Jack listened intently for hours, not noticing the time slipping from him as they laughed and connected. However, Jack's fatigue finally caught up to him and he unwillingly fell asleep, though he wasn't sure when.

When Jack finally awoke next, he was surprised to find that not only was it dark outside, but he was tucked in as well. He rubbed his eyes, fatigue still beckoning him back to his bed, but he ignored it as his unfinished chores rushed to his memory. _Crap! I forgot my chores!_ He raced outside and was surprised to find Nina there, finishing up the last of the watering as she smiled over at him.

"Nina! What are you doing here?"

"He he! Well, Maria told me that you were exhuasted and that you'd need help with the chores, so I came by to take care of them!"

"Wow...thank you."

"You're welcome! I see your plants are doing well."

"Only because you taught me how to plant them!"

"He he! I did, didn't I? But I gotta go now. Bye!"

"Wait! I'll walk you back."

The two walked back to the flower shop, talking about plants and techniques on how to grow them better. Jack was amazed at her knowledge and wished he had brought a pen and paper, causing her to giggle and promise to write it down and bring it to her. The two talked for hours about the farm, life and plants and Jack was astounded at how much he had in common with the people who lived there.

"Well, if you like, I can come by every now and then to give you some tips and help you grow the best plants..."

"That'd be awesome."

"He he, great! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Jack laughed as he reflected back on his time at Flower Bud village. _Hey, that gap between my teeth would make the perfect hay holder...gah! I'm turning into one of them!_ He laughed it off the whole way home. However, he was shocked and surprised to see a flurry of notes stuck to his door when he arrived home. He rushed over and pulled them all off, taking them into the house and turning on the light so he could read them. The first was a big sign that said "Do Not Disturb - Rest Needed". He laughed and told himself he'd have to thank Maria for that later. He then read the rest of them aloud.

"Jack - I hope I didn't overstep the boundaries of our friendship when I put you under the covers. If I did, I'm sorry, but I wanted to make sure you didn't catch cold in your sleep. See you at church next week. - Maria."

"Jack - I came by to tell you that I talked to my uncle about the chicken. He said since you're friends with me, you can have one for free. I put it in your barn and fed it. I even planted some grass. I hope that's alright. I'm not trying to overwork you. See you soon - Ellen."

"Jack - I missed you at our class today, but when I heard you had passed out from fatigue I came by to make sure you're alright. I'm glad you are though. Guess we'll have a double length class tomorrow! - Ann."

"Farm Boy - You sure know how to have fun! I can't believe you put all that juice away! You're welcome back at the bar anytime. How bout tomorrow? - Eve."

"Jack - I hope taping this up won't wake you but you're snoring so loud I doubt it! He he! I just wanted to say don't worry about your chores, I'll take care of them. If you need any more help, let me know anytime! - Nina."

Jack laughed and was glad to see that his friends actually cared about him. _I'll have to thank them all when I go back to town tomorrow._ _Wait, there's one more?!_ Jack picked up the mystery note and scanned it over, not sure what to think. He tried to see if the handwriting matched any of the others, but it didn't.

"Jack - Do you know about the Starry Night Festival? I know it's only summer and the festival isn't until winter but I wanted to ask you before someone else did. Starry Night Festival is a romantic festival where a couple meet up after dark and watch the stars together. I was wondering if you would go with me. If you accept, meet me by the town gate at 4:00 PM that day. I'll be waiting - Your Secret Admirer."

Jack put the note down and went to go back to sleep, but his mind was racing so fast that it was hard to sleep. _Who could it be? I'm going to get to the bottom of this tomorrow!_

_A.N. Somebody likes Jack! Who could it be? Everything will be revealed in the next chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11: Investigations

_A.N. FYI I hope to have this finished in the next week. Sorry again it took so long._

Jack awoke early the next day, eager to get started on his investigation. He rushed through his chores, hastily watering the plants and feeding his new chicken. He grabbed a bale of old grass from the silo and placed it in the food bin.

"Hmm...I forgot. I never gave you a name! How about...Fried?"

The chicken looked at him and started pecking away at the fodder. _Not very smart are you? Guess Fried is a good name for you!_ He rushed out of the barn and headed down to town to start asking around about the note.

As he arrived in town, he nearly bumped into Nina he was walking so fast. She giggled as he apologized.

"He he! Where are you off to so fast there Jackie?"

"The name's Jack. And this is perfect timing! Do you know anything about this note?"

Nina took the note from Jack's outstretched hand and silently read it over, a large grin spreading across her face as she read more and more of it. _Aha! Got her now! So it was Nina? ...Well, it would be awesome to date her. I'd get a lot of work done!_ She handed the note back to Jack who felt as though he were a master detective.

"He he! Jack's got a girlfriend! When do I get to meet her?"

"What? You mean...you didn't write this?"

"No silly! When would I have had time? I was busy with your crops remember?"

"But...you had another note up there."

"Yeah...but that's not even my handwriting! Besides, isn't it a bit early to ask about Starry Night? I hadn't even thought about it yet, let alone think if I wanted to go!"

Jack shrugged as she giggled. _She's got a point. It is really early..._ Jack thanked her for helping her the previous day and for helping him with the note and went off to continue his quest. He wasn't sure where to start, so he headed towards Ann's place for his next lesson. However, just like last time, he heard a familiar voice as he opened the door.

"Farm boy! I thought we were gonna have that drink today!"

"I dunno about that. But I want to ask you something."

Eve's face froze and Jack knew deep down she had written the note. _Gotcha! Why else would you be so worried? Besides, it would be fun to go out drinking with Eve more often..._ He pulled out the note and was prepared to ask her when she let out a sigh of relief.

"Know anything about this note?"

Eve read it over slowly before handing it back and pouted for a second. _This only confirms my theory!_

"Hmph. Someone else got to you?"

"What? You mean this isn't yours?"

"C'mon farm boy, you really think I'd hide behind that note? I'd tell you straight up!"

"...I guess you're right."

"Gonna stay and have a drink or is your wife gonna get jealous?"

"I don't have a wife! I'm just trying to figure out who this is!"

"I'm only teasin ya farm boy! Come by later and we'll have a juice together to talk more about this!"

Jack was embarrassed and flung open Ann's door, making her jump and shock herself. He laughed at her as she stuck her fingers in her mouth, only to spit them back out after she realized there was grease on them.

"Here for your lesson?"

"Yeah but first I want to ask you about this note."

Jack pulled out the note again. _Third time's a charm!_ She read it over quickly and handed it back to him, returning to her machine. _She's the mystery writer! She's trying to avoid the conversation!_ _But that would be awesome if we dated...help with the tools, extra lessons... _He smirked as he placed the note in his pocket.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"Don't you want to hear my response?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to know if you're getting together with someone else!"

Ann turned bright red and Jack's mouth dropped. _I gotta stop making these ridiculous assumptions!_ Ann didn't look at Jack and he was worried that he offended her.

"So you didn't write this?"

"No. Didn't you see my other note? It had grease prints on it!"

"...Yeah, it did...sorry, I'm just trying to figure out who wrote this."

"No worries. Let's just focus on the lesson."

As Ann went over the day's lesson, she began to return to her normal self. Jack tried to pay attention to the lesson, but it was hard knowing that he hadn't yet found the writer of the note and it consumed most of his thoughts. About midway through, Ann started to notice and asked him if he was OK.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"...Do you want to finish this lesson tomorrow?"

"I'd appreciate it."

"OK. See you then. But you're welcome to come back here to talk or continue this lesson if you want."

"...Thanks."

Jack got up and exited the building before he bumped into Ellen, who was just leaving her uncle's shop. She jumped as he called over for her, then nervously walked over to Jack. He thanked her for the chicken and her help, causing her to be less nervous and smiled.

"I also wanted to ask you about this note..."

"Oh, the one I wrote?"

_Finally! I found the author of this note! Plus it'd be cool to have someone to play with Koro._ Ellen picked up the note and read it then got really nervous again. _It's OK! You already admitted it!_

"This one isn't the one I wrote! Who gave you this one?"

"What? You mean that one's not yours? But you said it was!"

"I...I...I was talking about...the one about the chicken..."

_I should have known! Ellen would be way too scared to write this note anyway._ Jack thanked Ellen for her time, confident that it had to be Maria now. _It all makes sense! The other four didn't write it, that only leaves Maria! It would be nice to date her. We could go to church...and her father is the event coordinator! This has to be it!_ He rushed over to the mayor's office and found Maria sweeping in front of it.

"Hello Jack. What brings you here?"

"Your note!"

"I hope I wasn't overstepping my boundaries Jack."

"You weren't. I just wish you had told me instead."

"And wake you up? That would be rude."

"It would have meant more."

"But Jack, tucking you in didn't really mean anything other than making sure you didn't catch a cold!"

"No, not that note. The other one!"

"What other one?"

"Don't tease me Maria. You know about this note!"

He handed her his note, feeling smug. She glanced it over and shook her head, making Jack feel even more confident of his choice. She handed the note back and returned to her sweeping.

"I hate to break it to you Jack but I didn't write that."

"How could you have not written this? Everyone else said they didn't!"

"I don't know Jack. But I do know that I didn't write this. If you need proof, ask Nina. She'll attest that this note was not on the door when she started your chores!"

Jack felt like an idiot and was at the end of his rope. _If none of them wrote it, then...who?_ He rushed off to Nina and she confirmed that the note was not on the doorway with Maria's note and that Maria did not come back at all while she was there. Jack sighed and returned to his farm, trying not to let the whole situation bother him anymore. _I guess I got carried away. Besides, why do I care if one of those rednecks likes me? I'm outta here in two years anyway! _He kicked several rocks off the cliffside on his walk back home before he wrote the events in his journal and went to bed early.

Over the course of the next weeks, the note never left Jack's mind, but he ignored it whenever anyone brought it up. _Why does it matter? It's not like it means anything!_ He used his new frustration as fuel to get even more farmwork done, planting even more crops to harvest and sell. He still had daily lessons with Ann, had Nina help him with his crops, went to church with Maria, invited over Ellen to play with Koro and drank juice with Eve, but he ignored the possibility that one of them was lying and simply tried to ignore the fact that the note even existed.

Finally, winter came before he knew it and with no crops to grow, Jack spent more time at the mountain reflecting about the note. _Why can't I just let it go? Why does it matter to me? It was probably just a prank anyway!_ But deep down he knew that he had hoped something would stem from it. _Well...I'm gonna give this mystery person one last chance! If I show up on Starry Night Festival and no one's there, I'm gonna burn down the farm! Then my parents will regret sending me here!_

The night finally came and Jack was the most nervous he had ever been in his life. He dressed up in his best overalls and adjusted his hat and stared at the clock the entire day. The minutes seemed like days to him as he waited for three thirty to come around so he could leave and meet the mystery person at the city gate at 4. When the clock finally hit 3:30, he bolted out the door, screaming his goodbyes to Koro, and ran to town, reaching the gate 15 minutes early. _This is it! Who's gonna be waiting for me?_ He waited for an eternity, memorizing the pattern of the surrounding scenery, counting the numerous clouds strolling past and nearly screaming when his mystery date didn't show. As the sun set beneath the horizon and the sky turned from blue to black, Jack nearly gave up in frustration. _I guess it really was just a hoax after all. Well, thanks for nothing people._ He started walking back down the trail, giving up hope.

"You're leaving?"

Jack wasn't sure who had said that but as he turned around, he saw a silouette standing in the shadows near the town gate. He started walking back, an extra spring in his step as he raced back to his secret admirer. Unfortunately, he couldn't quite make out who was standing in the shadows.

"No, I was getting worried you weren't going to show."

"Sorry. I was running late."

Jack still couldn't make out the voice of his secret admirer and he was starting to get antsy. He peered at her, trying to get a good look at her, but it was too dark where she was standing.

"Um...sorry, but could you step out of the shadows? I want to know who my secret admirer is."

It took a moment, but the secret admirer finally stepped out of the shadows and smiled. Recognition flooded Jack's face and he smiled as well. _Oh...so it's her!_

_A.N. Who will it be? I guarantee you won't have to wait a month for the answer! Also, I don't tend to come up with good ideas for animals, so back when HM64 came out, I started naming them after meat products, such as KFC, Fried, Big Mac, etc. I know it's bad naming, but I couldn't think of anything else._


	12. Chapter 12: The Secret Admirer

_A.N. I hope you're ready to see who the Secret Admirer is! Just know that I've had this entire story planned out since the first chapter. Also, be prepared as this chapter is especially long! Hope you enjoy!_

...It was Ellen.

"Ellen! You..."

Ellen merely looked up at the sky into the millions of stars and Jack did the same. He was completely in awe of the beauty of it. He couldn't even begin to count the number of them, all brightly shining and casting an ambient glow over the mountainside. Ellen looked back at Jack and started to tremble.

"You...you know Jack...there are as many people out there as there are stars in the sky."

"...That's crazy."

"Just think...the odds of meeting just one...is one out of millions."

"That's true...I never thought of it that way."

"That's why I thank God you came to that ranch."

Jack was completely taken aback. _Wow, did...did Ellen just admit she likes me? Did...she actually do something brave?_ He looked at her in shock, which Ellen mistook for fear and started to cry.

"Jack, if...if you don't feel the same..."

"I didn't say that...I'm just shocked you actually came out of your shell and said what was on your mind."

"...Thanks...I guess..."

"But Ellen, I like you when you're open and honest. You don't have to be afraid."

"...Really?"

"Yeah."

"Does...does that mean?"

"Yeah. Are we a couple now?"

"...Yes!"

She flung her arms around Jack and he returned the embrace with a smile. He grabbed Ellen's hand and walked to the mountain they both enjoyed sitting on and simply watched the stars together, not saying a word. But even with the complete silence, both had the best time of their lives and would have agreed that nothing needed to be said. Finally, the sun came up on the horizon and the two realized that their date was almost over. They slowly got up and Jack walked Ellen home, hugging her goodbye as he walked himself home. Though it was nearly 7 AM, he was so excited that he couldn't fall asleep and told Koro everything that had happened. Koro looked confused and several times tried to run out the door to the fields, but Jack pulled him back to finish his story. Finally, around 9, he managed to convince himself to go to sleep.

The next day he got up and finished hastily feeding Fried with the leftover grass from the silo. _I hope that grass grows soon. I'm sure Fried is tired of three hundred year old food...then again, as smart as he is, he probably doesn't even notice._ Jack laughed as he threw down the brown grass into Fried's food bin and walked to town. No sooner than he crossed the town gates, he ran into Maria, who smiled at him and seemed eager to talk.

"I hear someone has a new girlfriend. So I take it the note was true?"

"Yep."

"Congratulations Jack. I hope you're very happy with her."

"Thanks."

"I hope this proves I didn't write the note."

Maria laughed at Jack as he turned bright red and shook his head. He started to walk away, but Maria called him back, apologizing.

"I'm sorry Jack, I just couldn't help it. You were so adamant that I wrote that note."

"Can we forget about the note? Geez."

"OK, I won't bring it up anymore. See you Sunday, right?"

"Yeah."

Jack waved goodbye as Maria headed off towards the mayor's mansion and he walked towards the restaurant. However, on the way, he saw Ann standing outside of her shop and she waved him over.

"Is it time for class already? Time does fly when you're working on machinery!"

"No, sorry Ann. I'll be by later for the class."

"Off to see your girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"...Have fun then."

"Thanks?"

Jack was really confused. Ann hardly looked at him when she told him to have fun and it even sounded as though she was being sarcastic. He shrugged it off and waved goodbye as she went into her shop to continue work on her machine. He turned around and started walking to the restaurant.

"Woo, farm boy's got a girlfriend!"

Jack shook his head. _How does the whole town know already? Oh yeah, it's a hick town. They probably put it on the 10 o'clock pidgeon carrier for everyone to see._ He turned around and saw Eve running up to him with a big grin on her face.

"Can't stay too long. Don't want your wifey to get jealous farm boy!"

"She's not jealous!"

"That's what they all say farm boy! But congrats anyway. You still have time to grab a juice with your old friend Eve or are you busy picking out rings?"

"Shut up! I'll still be by to pick up a drink."

"Good, I'll hold you to that! See you later farm boy!"

Jack rubbed his forehead as he shook his head. _It's gonna be a long day if everyone keeps making a big deal out of this. But then again, I'm sure it's a change of topic from talking about the various uses of freshly churned butter!_ He opened the restaurant door and walked inside. Ellen was inside, sitting at one of the tables and petting her bird P-Chan through the cage. Her parents were both behind the bar, having another shouting match and Jack rolled his eyes. _Don't they EVER have anything nice to say?_

"IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE GOT WITH THAT LAZY GUY ANYWAY! IF YOU WEREN'T DRUNK, YOU COULD WATCH HER!"

"Hey, you can't control love. Remember what your parents said about me?"

"AND THEY WERE RIGHT!"

"Wait...m...mom, we're not in love...we're...we're just dating..." Ellen choked out, nearly whispering.

"That's how it starts! Next thing you know, you two are picking out outfits for your kid's graduation!"

"But it's not even like that...besides, Jack works hard now..."

"Yeah, but how long did it take him? He's a bum! Besides, do you see how friendly he is with all the women around town? He'll only hurt you in the end!"

"Actually, I'm friends with everyone who's not a jerk like you. And I would never betray Ellen's trust. C'mon Ellen, let's go" Jack shouted.

Jack stormed off with Ellen before he could even listen to the reply, but as soon as the door was shut, the shouting match between her parents continued and Jack could hear his name in the mix now. Ellen was bright red and stared at the ground, trying to get as far away from that restaurant as possible.

"Why do you let them talk to you like that?" Jack asked.

"Because they're my parents. I can't talk back to them."

"What? They're your parents, not mensa graduates. I talk back to my idiot parents all the time! They're always saying something stupid! You need to stand up for yourself Ellen."

"...I dunno..."

"Trust me. You have to say what's on your mind, otherwise they'll continue walking over you like they've been doing. I just want you to be happy Ellen."

"...Thank you."

The two shyly gripped each other's hands, unsure if the previous night's revelations were true or if they were merely a dream or freak accident that neither should talk about. But as he reached for her hand and she gripped it tightly, he knew that it wasn't. They began to walk towards the mountain and ran into Nina along the way, who was picking flowers from the mountain top.

"He he! Looks like you found the author of your note!"

Ellen turned bright red and started to turn around, eager to leave but Jack pulled her back and she stared at the ground, her face flushing the longer they stood there.

"Yeah, I did. I'm glad too."

"Well congratulations Jackie! You too Ellie!"

"My name is Jack, Nina**IE**."

"He he, that doesn't work Jackie!"

"...He...he just told you...his name was Jack..."

Both Nina and Jack looked at her in surprise and she nearly fainted. Her legs shook violently and Jack could feel her palms sweat profusely. Jack squeezed her hand and smiled, which calmed her down slightly.

"Wow Ellie, you stood up to me! I'm glad! Maybe being with Jackie will help you! You were too quiet anyway!"

"Well, it's better than picking flowers off of the mountain and selling them at the shop Ninaie!"

"Hey!"

"Is...Is that why you're always so mad...when people pick the flowers on the mountain?"

"...Yeah, I guess so. How else are we supposed to make money Ellie?"

"Well, selling flowers that everyone can pick for free doesn't sound like a solid plan..." Jack announced.

"Maybe you're right. But they do sell! So I'm gonna keep doing it! Bye Jackie! Bye Ellie! Congrats!"

Nina ran off with her flowers and the two made their way up to the mountain where they both sat down next to each other and watched the scenery. Ellen still looked pale as she watched the clouds drift lazily across the blue sky and Jack sighed.

"Ellen, that was great back there."

"...Thank you. But I was still nervous...and it didn't seem like she listened anyway..."

"Yeah, but at least she noticed!"

"...Yeah..."

The two watched the sun set on the horizon before Jack took Ellen home, wishing her luck and trying to convince her to stand up for herself. Her parents only glared at Jack, who glared back as he shut the door to the restaurant and started to walk home, thinking back on the day's events and recapping them to Koro, who was curled up on the floor trying to sleep and only gave him a glare in response before rolling over and snoring. Jack finally fell asleep himself after staring at his ceiling for a few hours, wishing he could pass out as easily as Koro.

The time flew past when he was with Ellen and the two began growing much more fond of each other throughout the weeks. Ellen was starting to relax more often, even cracking a few jokes here and there, and didn't seem as though she wanted to bolt at the first opportunity anymore. Spring finally came about and Jack spent more time doing chores as a result, but Ellen came over to help him and play with Koro while he took care of them. His grass, now unburied from the neverending snow that froze the farm during winter, finally grew long enough for him to chop it up and put into the silo, though Fried didn't know the difference. Things were going well for them and though Jack still wanted to return to the city, his relationship with Ellen made him glad he didn't go back. _At least, not until I can convince Ellen to come with me and rub our relationship in my parent's faces!_

Though most of Jack's free time was spent with Ellen, either hanging out at the mountain or playing with Koro, Jack still hung out with his other friends. Sunday mornings were always reserved for church, where he talked with Maria afterwards. Nina still swung by to check up on his plants and give him helpful advice. He still dropped by the bar to have a few juices with Eve and talk about life and he still went to Ann's for his daily mechanics lessons. He was glad that Ellen wasn't jealous like Eve said and even encouraged him to hang out with them, telling him that it's good to have friends and that she trusted him enough to know he wouldn't do anything.

It was hard for Jack to believe that a year had already passed since he was forced to come here and it seemed that his life had taken a complete 180 since then. When he first got there, he couldn't think about anything else other than how his parents were idiots and how he wanted more than anything to prove them wrong. Though he still felt that, he didn't feel the unrelenting desire to return to a more advanced lifestyle nearly as much as he did back then and even was shocked to admit to himself that he was starting to enjoy life here. _I was right...they ARE poisoning the water! Or perhaps it's because I've grown fond of the weather channel...a hyuck! Whoa, where did that come from?! _

About halfway through Spring, Jack was awoken by a loud knock on his door. He looked at his alarm clock. _5:45...if that's you Maria, I'm gonna scream..._ But to his surprise, it was a mailman delivering a letter for him. Curious, he ripped it open and hastily read the contents, curious as to who would be writing to him.

Jack:

I hope you're doing well out there. I know it was a rough thing to do to you and I really hope you don't resent us for it. It's hard to believe it's been a year since we last saw each other and I wish your father hadn't been so adamant about doing this. Please forgive us, even though I know your father won't admit it and to this day he swears it was the best thing we ever did for you. I've suggested that we go and visit you, but he is resolute about leaving you there until two and a half years have passed.

I've been keeping in touch with the mayor about your progress and was very disappointed (though certainly not surprised) when I heard about your first few weeks there. He told me that you snubbed him in front of the entire town! I know you were angry, but I'm surprised you would take it out on someone innocent. I was especially shocked to hear that you didn't even bother to talk to any of the villagers until Summer! I know we taught you better than that. But I'm glad to hear you came around and even started farming! I know Teddy was quite happy about that as it meant the town was assured to be around for a while longer.

He told us that you just started dating a girl in town! He didn't say whom, but he did say the two of you are very happy together. I'm glad! I hope we can meet her when we visit the village, whether that's soon or next summer. I told your father and he looked extremely shocked. I'm not sure if that's because he didn't think anyone there would like you but he won't even broach the subject with me when I bring it up. Perhaps he's worried because he always wanted to make sure you were a proper gentleman with women. I know he's told me that he regrets not teaching you that more often.

I hope you and your girlfriend are doing well. I hope to see you soon (hopefully before next summer). Please write us back and let us know how you are.

-Mom

Jack threw the letter down on the table and shook his head in frustration. _Well, at least I know what I'm telling Dad about first!_ He had half a mind to go straight to the mayor's office and chew him out for talking to his parents behind his back, but he didn't want to upset Maria, especially when he'd have to see her the next day at church. _Unless she was in on the whole thing too!_ He fumed the entire time he did his chores, scaring Fried when he threw the grass down and slammed the door to the coop. _I wonder what Ellen knows about this._ He grabbed the letter and shoved it in his pocket, then stormed along the path to town.

About halfway there, he saw Ellen running towards him. Jack smiled and held his arms out for a hug, but as she came closer, he noticed she was racing about in a panic. Her head whipped around frantically and tears were streaming down her face as Jack tried to calm her down enough to explain the problem.

"Ellen, calm down. What's wrong?"

"P-chan! He got loose from his cage! I can't find him anywhere! I've searched all around town for him but he's not there!"

"It's OK Ellen. Let's go check the mountain together then we'll look for him at my farm."

"OK...thank you Jack. I hope we find him."

"I know we will."

They raced to the mountain path and split up. Ellen climbed up the path to check the mountain top as Jack searched the lower half for any sign of Ellen's missing bird. Jack searched around in a panic, hoping that P-Chan didn't fly off to somewhere distant. However, after around ten minutes, he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw P-Chan cleaning his feathers on a pole near the fishing pond. Jack motioned for Ellen to come there and he picked up the small blue bird, which perched on his index finger and cried out. Ellen breathed a sigh of relief herself and smiled when she saw P-Chan, who transfered to Ellen's finger and resumed cleaning his feathers. She pet the bird and smiled, happy to have her friend back.

"P-Chan, you naughty bird! Don't run away from me anymore, OK? You had me worried!"

But as Ellen began to pet P-Chan, her smile started to fade and she looked saddened again. Jack put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she returned it with her free hand before returning it to P-Chan. She began to pet P-Chan slower with each stroke and she looked as though ready to cry.

"I'm sorry P-Chan...I wasn't thinking of your feelings. You deserve to be free, not trapped in a cage."

P-Chan fluttered about for a moment and returned to perching on Ellen's finger. She sighed again as tears welled up in her eyes. Jack wanted to do something to help her, but he never knew how to handle sad situations. He kept his hand on Ellen's shoulder and wished he could do more.

"Thank you P-Chan. You were my best friend for the longest time and listened to me, even when no one else would. I'm going to miss you, but I know you'll be much happier this way."

She wiped her tears with her free hand and pushed P-Chan into the air, watching as he flew up and off in the distance. Ellen waved goodbye to him and Jack wrapped his arms around her, trying to console her. She buried her head in Jack's chest, causing his shirt to go damp, but he didn't mind. He was more worried about Ellen.

"Thank you Jack for all your help. If it weren't for you, I would never have found P-Chan."

"Yes you would have. I mean, he was sitting on the post staring at all the fish! He wasn't about to move for a while."

Ellen began to laugh and Jack was glad he broke the thick tension of the situation. She looked up at him and before he knew it, their lips were interlocked in their first kiss. Ellen immediately pulled away and both turned bright red, turning around and letting go of each other. It was several moments before either realized what had happened and that it was a good thing.

"Was...was that our first kiss?" Jack asked.

"Y...yes...was...was that OK?"

"Are you kidding? Of course!"

The two laughed as they walk back to Jack's farm, letting it sink in that their relationship had just grown to an entirely new level.

_A.N. Yep, it was Ellen of all people! Sorry to all of you who wanted Ann as the main girl, but like I mentioned, this whole story has been planned out since the beginning. Told you it wouldn't be long until I got the chapter up! Also, FYI, there are only four more chapters and 1 epilogue to go before this story is complete! Hope you've enjoyed so far._


	13. Chapter 13: The Future

_A.N. I hope all of you have come to accept the choice I made last chapter. Hope you're ready for another huge chapter!_

Ever since Ellen and Jack first tentatively kissed on the mountain, it seemed the two had been practicing doing it better. The two felt extremely comfortable around each other and Ellen seemed like a much brighter, cheerier person now that she wasn't trembling all the time and they finally seemed to be comfortable enough with kissing each other. Jack was thoroughly surprised at how far his relationship with her had come, looking back on the first time they became friends when she snuck food out to him and Jack questioned whether or not she could even talk.

Jack was even more surprised when the two began talking about the future, weddings and kids. While the talk had been innocent enough, he was completely shocked to find himself mentally noting everything she was talking about in his head "just in case." It seemed as though the two had fallen hard for each other.

Summer came and Jack swore that someone was messing with the calenders, moving time forward at an alarmingly fast rate. _There's no way it's been two seasons since I got together with Ellen!_ _Maybe it's because they're still using sundials...haw! ...Gotta stop doing that..._ Ellen helped Jack get rid of his dead spring crops and plant new summer ones.

"Wow, I'm not sure how someone as lazy as you can do all this work!" Ellen joked.

"Did you actually make a joke? Wow! But you really have to stop listening to your mom. She told me that you were quite the talker and I can do a word count of things you've told me since I moved here on one hand."

"Oh hush."

He began to spend increasingly more time with Ellen, even though he still hung out with the other girls in town. He only had a couple mugs of juice instead of three or four when he visited Eve. He only stayed for a few minutes after church with Maria. He only barely acknowledged Nina as she went over proper gardening techniques. He even asked Ann to shorten his classes so he could leave earlier and spend more time with Ellen. Everyone teased Jack about his blossoming love...all except for Ann, who seemed more quiet and distant in their classes and usually cut straight to the point instead of asking reinforcing questions and talking about life with Jack. Jack thought it was strange, but she was still nice to him and hadn't cancelled class yet, so he was worried that something personal was bothering her lately. _I'll have to remember to ask her when we're alone next. Maybe I can help bring her out of her funk._

But just as Jack was leaving the tool shop and heading towards the town gate, he heard an older voice calling out to him. Curious, he turned around and saw the old man he met his first day there. The old man smiled at him, showing off his few remaining teeth and Jack immediately got creeped out, remembering why he didn't want to meet these villagers in the first place.

"Hey there Jack! Member me?"

"How could I forget? You're Dre right?"

"Close! The name's Drew! Member how I told you I find rare items you can't get anywhere else?"

"Yeah..." Jack said, holding his nose. _Man, for so few teeth, this guy's breath is rancid! What does he eat? Rotten terds and codliver oil?_

"Well, I found something that might interest ya! You love that lady friend of yours?"

"...Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Calm down sonny! I'm not here ta steal her away from ya. Though my devilishly good looks might make 'er bat an eye! Gwa ha!" _She would, but only because she's never seen a face made from leather before. We could spend the entire day counting your wrinkles!_

"What do you have?" Jack asked, getting right to the point.

"Hold your horses! I'll show ya! It's a blue feather!"

"Yeah...and? I could have plucked one from P-Chan before he flew off!"

"Now hold yer horses there sonny! This ain't no ordinary feather. People round these parts use this to propose marriage. And it has ta be like this one, see? They're extra rare and I had to fly over to Forget Me Not Valley just to even get a chance to get one!"

"...Hmm...how does it work?"

"It's just like a weddin' ring. Ya just gotta give it to yer lady friend and hope she says yes!"

"How much?"

"Fer you city slicker...10000G."

"What?! That's highway robbery!"

"I told ye, it's one of a kind and only available here! But I can see ye really want it, so...5000G?"

Jack had to stop and think about it for a moment. _I know we're doing great and I can't imagine life without her at this point, but marriage? Is that really an option at this point? Or am I just rushing into things? _He buried his face in his hands, not sure what to do.

"Well, I gotta say, I dunno how long I'll have this and when I'll get it again. Why not just buy it and give er to yer lady friend when ye're ready?"

"Deal."

Jack spoke so quickly that Drew was taken aback as he payed Drew 5000G and took the feather. He held it up in the air, twirling it around in his fingers. _Looks like an ordinary feather to me. Don't see what the hype is about. _But as he was twirling it about, Maria walked out from the nearby church and saw him with the feather in his hand.

"Jack! Wow...that's a big step! But I'm sorry I have to decline. I told you I didn't write that letter and I won't accept this feather from you. Please understand that we're only friends."

"Shut up about that stupid letter! And besides...it's not for you."

"Don't be silly Jack, it's obvious who it's for. Are you sure you're ready to be married to Ellen though?"

"Well...I'm not sure Maria. I do, but I just wish I could tell if it's too early to be talking about marriage."

"Well, is it you holding yourself back or are you holding back for Ellen?"

"...I think Ellen..."

"Then it's simple! Just give it to her. I'm sure if you're feeling this way already then she can't be far off if she's not already there. I've seen the way you two look at each other! I wish you the best of luck! You know you're welcome to use the church for your marriage. I'll even play the organ!"

"Thank you. But you have to keep this quiet!"

"I know Jack. Calm down, do you really think I'd go run off and tell Ellen that you're planning on giving her a blue feather?"

"...Well..."

"I thought we were better friends than that Jack! But just for the record, my lips are sealed."

"Thanks. See ya later."

Jack hid the feather in his pocket and rushed back to his farm, telling Koro everything. Koro barked and licked Jack, wagging his tail. _I'll take that as a sign of approval! Either that or you want to eat the feather. I'll go with the first one though!_ He smiled and carefully put the feather in his drawer so he could be assured that it wouldn't get damaged before drifting off to sleep.

Jack awoke the next day after a crazy dream. He and Ellen were celebrating their golden anniversary when suddenly a dragon swooped in and set everything ablaze, eating Ellen whole before Koro growled and bit the dragon, turning it into a teacup. He shook the horrible visions out of his mind and pocketed the feather, making sure it was safe but hidden. _Never know...I may just need to use this thing today! _But as he was leaving, he heard a loud knock on the door. He opened it carefully and grabbed saw it was the mailman bringing him another letter. However, he was in too good a mood to wreck it by reading another letter from his parents, so he pocketed it next to his feather and raced off to start his work day. Jack hastily finished his chores and walked to town, where he met Ellen at her uncle's shop. Her uncle waved at Jack and walked over, introducing himself.

"Hi! Name's Roy. How's your chicken doing?"

"Good actually."

"Great! Can I interest you in any other animals? Perhaps a cow? Another chicken?"

"Umm...maybe another time. I'm broke."

Ellen gave Jack a confused look and Jack turned bright red. _Shouldn't have said that...now she's going to get suspicious!_ Jack shook Roy's hand goodbye and the two began to walk off towards the mountain.

"Jack...what happened to all your earnings?"

"Um...can we talk about that some other time?"

"...Is it bad?"

"No! No...I just can't tell you..."

"Oh...I see..."

Ellen stopped and sulked, disheartened and deep in thought. Jack felt horrible and considered just pulling out the feather and giving it to her, but he wanted to make it more romantic. _Man, this isn't how I imagined buying the feather to go!_

"I'll just drop it for now..."

"Thanks Ellen. I wish I could tell you but I can't. At least, not yet."

"I understand. Sorry, but I just remembered I had some errands to run for my parents. Can we meet up later?"

"Sure. I'll be at Ann's for our daily class."

"...OK."

Jack and Ellen kissed goodbye and Jack watched Ellen walk off towards the flower shop. He felt like such a heel, but he knew it was for the best. _Hopefully she'll just drop it._ He kept trying to think of ways to explain it without her getting suspicious the entire time he walked to Ann's and it seemed to be noticeable on his face as he opened the door.

"Hi Jack. Ready for the lesson?"

"Yeah."

"OK, today's about different metals. Most people prefer copper, but I..."

Ann proceeded with her lecture, getting straight to the point again and looking as though she was just going through the motions. As she was explaining the benefits of bronze, Jack stopped her.

"Can we stop for a minute and talk Ann?"

"Sure Jack. What's up?"

"I've noticed the last few weeks that you've been somewhat distant during our lessons. Is something bothering you?"

Ann bit her lip and turned around. _So there is. What could be bothering Ann?_ He waited patiently for her to collect herself and she turned around, a single tear falling down her cheek. She sighed.

"Well Jack...there is...but...I'm not sure how to put it."

"Well Ann, I'm here for you."

"Thanks. It's just...have you ever...is there..."

"Ever any times when I can't speak English? Yeah. I have those times too."

Ann snickered and smiled, which made Jack feel a bit easier. _There's so much tension in this room you could cut it with a chainsaw...wait, that's not how it goes!_

"Well, I...I...I love you Jack!"

With this, she flung herself onto Jack, knocking him down onto the floor and kissing him. He was so shocked that it took him several seconds to register what had happened.

"Jack...I'm sorry about earlier. I trust you but..."

Jack's eyes widened as Ann removed her lips from his. Ellen had just came back to apologize and seen the whole thing.

_A.N. OK, before you go and leave angry reviews, let me explain. This was one of the first things I outlined, long before the consensus was on Ann (it just happened to be funny enough to work out that way). When I was outlining, I was trying to choose his partner. When I play the SNES, I tend to marry Maria 9 times out of 10 because simply talking to her about God raises her heart level to the max in about a week. So I decided to choose someone else. My next two choices were Ellen and Ann (Eve is way too outgoing and Nina is too giggly and stuck up). I eventually decided the winner would be with Jack and the loser would try to steal him away (Ellen would have used her lack of social skills to misinterpret their friendship). However, for reasons that will be revealed in the future, Ellen was the better choice. Hope you're not mad at me! The real question is whether or not Ellen will take him back or he'll stick around for Ann. We'll see...next chapter!_


	14. Chapter 14: Betrayal

Jack threw Ann off of him and raced over to the door, trying to follow Ellen, who was running away with tears running down his face. He called out to her, but she was ignoring him and he wanted desperately to go back a few hours and avoid the entire lesson and just give her the feather. He knew deep down though that she wouldn't accept it anymore and likely wouldn't even want to be near him. But he had to catch up to her and just explain himself.

"Ellen, please wait!"

"No Jack! How...how could you? I trusted you!"

"But it's not what it looks like!"

"Well it looks pretty bad! My mom was right...you did end up hurting me...and just when I was beginning to love you..."

"You love me?"

"No...I don't...not after that! Is that...that where your money went? On Ann?"

"No! I swear! Let's just go sit down and talk about this. Please."

"No! We're done Jack!"

Ellen tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. Jack raced over and picked her up as she sobbed and tried to hug her, but she resisted, slapping him hard across the face and leaving him stunned as she ran back to the restaurant. _How could this happen? Just when I was about to give her the feather..._ Jack pulled out the feather from his pocket and the mail from earlier fell onto the ground nearby. Curious, he picked up the note and began to read it.

* * *

><p>Ellen ran into her room and locked the door, sobbing heavily as she slammed her fists into the pillows. <em>How? I loved him! I trusted him! And he cheated on me for Ann! I don't even have P-Chan to comfort me anymore...<em> Ellen's cries alerted her mother, who knocked on the door.

"Ellen, are you alright?"

"I...I just want to be...alone Mom..."

"Ellen, open up! I need to talk to you."

Ellen slowly unlocked the door and opened it, then buried her head in her pillow so her mom couldn't see her crying. She could hear her mom sit down at the table nearby and sighed heavily.

"Is this about Jack?"

"..."

"I told you he was no good for you. I told you you'd end up hurt in the end."

"I know. I...I should have listened."

"I'm here for you kiddo. What'd Jack do?"

"He...he was kissing Ann!"

Ellen broke down into more sobs of sorrow as her mom tried to comfort her. However, she was unconsoleable and her mom left her alone to grieve. It was nearly 5 AM by the time she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jack awoke first thing in the morning to rush over to the restaurant and try to explain himself. He even ignored his crops and Koro just to rush down to the restaurant and sort things out. Jack knocked several times on the restaurant door before Ellen's mom answered the door. <em>Great, just who I wanted to see when me and Ellen are having problems.<em>

"You have a lot of nerve comin' round here."

"If she'd let me explain what happened then she'd understand."

"She's not talking to you Jack."

"I don't care what you say! I'm going to talk to her."

Jack ignored Ellen's mother and pushed his way past her, knocking on Ellen's door. He didn't hear anything so he knocked again. Finally, he gave up and continued to knock, not letting up until he got an answer. Ellen's mom tried her hardest to pull Jack away from the door, but he wouldn't budge.

"Go away Jack! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Please Ellen."

"I said no!"

"You heard her Jack. You're outta here!"

Her mom picked Jack up and threw him out of the restaurant and locked the door, bruising and scratching him up in the process. He banged on the restaurant door several times before he gave up and proceeded to his daily chores, heading straight to bed afterwards.

Every day for the next week, Jack stopped by to try and talk to Ellen. Every day, Ellen refused and her mom threw him out of the restaurant. Finally, one week after the incident, he rushed over there once more to try one final tactic.

"Ellen open up!"

"Jack we go through this every day. I'm not talking to you!"

"I don't care! I'm going to explain myself even if I have to break this door down or tell you through it!"

"Then I'll just call the police to have you taken away!"

"That's it Jack! No more talking to you!"

Ellen's mother grabbed Jack by the throat and punched him square in the jaw, bloodying his lip. She threw him against the wall and punched him several more times, knocking loose a tooth before Ellen came out to see what was going on. She gasped in horror as she watched her mom beat Jack ruthlessly, pleading with her to stop before she finally did. Jack slid down the wall, blood dripping from numerous cuts on his face as Ellen's mom picked him up and threw him out of the restaurant.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited to do that. And if I EVER see you around here again, well, that will look like a warmup."

* * *

><p>Ellen sobbed as she watched the beaten Jack sulk off into the distance. <em>I know he's been a pest, but she didn't have to beat him up! He's a creep...but he deserves an apology...<em> Ellen left the restaurant, ignoring her mother's cries of panic and anger and ran off after Jack. However, her temper started to flare when she saw Jack making towards the mountain with Ann following close behind. _Is he...meeting up with Ann?_ Ellen quietly followed Jack and Ann, being careful not to be seen by either of them. She darted inbetween bushes as Jack climbed up the dirt path to the mountain, Ann following shortly behind him and Ellen quietly keeping up behind her. Finally, she hid behind a rock near the summit and watched Jack sit down on the edge of the cliff. He sighed heavily as Ann sat next to him. Ellen fumed as she scooted over towards Jack. Jack looked over at her in disgust and rage, something that shocked Ellen.

"What do YOU want?"

"What happened?"

"I got beat up cause of what you did!"

"...Well...I came by cause I noticed you weren't at class for a while...I wanted to know if it had something to do with what happened last week."

"Obviously! I lost my love because of you!"

"But...I...I couldn't stand to see the sight of you two together. I wanted to tell you before you got too serious...maybe you'd choose me over her..."

"Well I chose her over you a long time ago. Besides, do you even know how much I loved her? I was going to give her this!"

Ellen nearly burst into tears when Jack stood up and pulled a blue feather from his pocket. She stifled her tears, worried about what they'd do if they heard her. Jack stared at the blue feather, rage twisting his beaten face. He shook his head as Ann stared at the feather in shock.

"Now do you understand how devastating it was that you lunged at me? That you ruined my world cause you thought our friendship was something more?"

"I...I had no idea...I'm...sorry. I just wanted...wanted you for myself..."

"Well guess what? That never would have happened! And it won't, even if Ellen never talks to me again! I never want to see you again! That's why I'm selling the farm!"

"What?"

"I got a letter in the mail from Fresh Produce Inc. They want me to sell the farm to them so they can use it to ship out vegetables to major grocery chains across the country. I'm gonna take the money and run!"

"Why?"

"So I never have to see you idiots again. Without Ellen, there's nothing here for me."

"I...I'm sorry..."

"Too late for that."

Ann got up and ran off, covering her face. Jack shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh. Ellen was so shocked and confused that she didn't know what to believe anymore. _I...I should have listened to him...I should have known...I just hope I can convince him to stay!_ Jack took one final look at the blue feather before throwing it over the cliff and walking off.

"Goodbye Ellen...goodbye happiness...I wish you the best, even if it's not with me."

Jack was so depressed that he didn't even notice Ellen standing nearby. Ellen rushed over to the cliff and grabbed the feather as it floated down towards the forest below, nearly falling off in the process. She clutched the feather tightly and began sobbing openly, holding it dear to her. _How could this have happened?_ _I should never have questioned him about the money! He was gonna propose to me!_ She pocketed the feather and rushed off, hoping to catch Jack before he called Fresh Produce about selling.

* * *

><p>Jack flung open the door to the farm, hoping it would be one of the last times he ever did and picked up the phone. He pulled out the letter and dialed the number for Fresh Produce Inc, waiting several minutes before someone picked up.<p>

"Thank you for calling Fresh Produce Inc, my name is Cathy can I help you?"

"Yeah, this is Jack. Calling about the farm."

"Oh, Jack! Let me put you through to the CEO. Hold just one moment."

Jack listened to the elevator music and almost felt glad he was selling the farm in a way. _I don't have to worry about these stupid rednecks anymore, I don't have to break my back for them and I can finally go home and watch TV. Plus, my parents will be furious! Win win for everyone._ However, just as he was getting bored of the music, his front door burst open and Ellen stood at the doorframe, panting and wheezing.

"J...Jack! Please...hang up the phone...let's talk!"

"Oh, now you want to talk? The last week hasn't been good enough?"

"Please...if it's the last thing you do for me...just hang up and let's talk..."

"Fine."

Jack slammed the phone down and sat down at the table. Ellen warily sat down on a chair across from him and stared at him, his eyes refusing to meet hers.

"Well?"

"...Jack...I'm sorry. I should have trusted you. I know deep down that this has to be a misunderstanding."

"It was. Ann thought we had a chance when we didn't. She forced herself onto me."

"I'm sorry. Would you take me back?"

"...Are you serious? Of course!"

Ellen and Jack both smiled for the first time in a while as they embraced and kissed each other. _I'm glad she came around. But I wish I still had that feather!_ Jack held her in his arms for a good five minutes before the phone rang. Ellen looked dire as he walked over to pick it up.

"Jack my boy! This is Chad from Fresh Produce Inc! I hear you're interested in selling!"

Ellen looked at him in fear, unsure of what was going to happen next. She nearly pleaded with him to hang up, but he waved her off. She nervously waited on the other corner of the room as he smirked.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding. I called to tell you to shove off, this farm is not for sale and never will be."

"I'm sorry to hear that Jack. If you change your mind, you know who to call."

"Don't wait by the phone."

Jack hung up the phone and Ellen nearly jumped for joy. Jack smiled and the two walked out to the fields, holding hands and calling for Koro.

"Did you really think I'd sell?"

"...For a moment..."

"Well, as long as we're together, I'm not selling."

"I hope...that's for a long time...if not forever..."

Ellen smiled as Jack winced. _Now I really wish I had that feather. I hope it blew back onto the cliff!_ _I'm gonna go back and check ASAP!_

_A.N. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know Jack was really harsh to Ann, but he was beyond angry at that point, after having been beat up and with everything Ann did to ruin his relationship with Ellen. Only two more chapters and 1 epilogue! Hopefully it will be finished before the end of the week! Stay tuned!_


	15. Chapter 15: The Question

Jack was glad things were back to normal with him and Ellen. Sure, it took a few weeks for the two to move past the incident and get back to how they were, but they were happy to say they were stronger than ever. Fall had arrived and with it came Jack's slow season, so he and Ellen had a lot more time to spend together. Ellen had tended to Jack's cuts and bruises, though she told him it would take a while to get used to having a hole where one of his teeth used to be.

"That's OK Ellen, I fit in with the rest of you rednecks now!"

"No, you still got a ways to go city slicker! Like how to square dance and how to whittle."

Every day that Jack and Ellen went to the mountain, Jack searched everywhere for the blue feather he had lost. Whenever Ellen questioned him about it, he lied and said he dropped some money the last time he was there, but Ellen knew deep down what he was looking for and held it dear to her, waiting for the right moment to reveal it.

The first night Jack took Ellen home after getting back together, he nearly had to fight off Ellen's mom again.

"What's that punk doing back again? Ready for another beating?"

"No. I'm here because Ellen listened to what I had to say and realized it was a big misunderstanding."

"What's there to misunderstand? Your lips were on hers! 1 and 1 is 2!"

"Glad to see you graduated elementary school. Didn't think they had those out here in the backwoods. Besides, the situation was too complicated for you to understand."

"What's that? Don't make me come over there and beat you again!"

"MOM SHUT UP! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

Everyone was so shocked that Ellen stood up for herself that there were several moments of silence. Ellen blushed as everyone looked at her and started to quiver, but Jack held her hand and it calmed her down.

"Well...I'm just trying to look out for you..."

"If you want to look out for me, get along with him, OK? Cause we love each other and he's not going anywhere for a long time!"

"...Oh...OK."

Jack and Ellen kissed each other goodnight and Jack pat Ellen on the back, congratulating her for her job well done. He walked home and told Koro everything, who also seemed to stand up to him and barked everytime he tried to talk. Jack shrugged and went to bed.

The next day, he raced over to the restaurant to pick up Ellen and saw that her mom was working. She glared at Jack and he shook his head. _Didn't she learn anything?_

"Hi Jack. How's everything this morning?"

"Fine now that I'm about to pick up Ellen."

"I think it's great you two are doing so well."

_Whoa! Where'd this attitude come from? Someone swap her mom with someone nice?_ Ellen came out of her room and smiled at both her Mom and Jack before grabbing Jack's hand and walking down to the mountain with him.

"That was crazy cool yesterday Ellen. Way to go!"

"Well...it was thanks to you. If you hadn't taught me to stand up for myself, I never could have done it."

"Yeah, well...you still did it and look. Your mom is nicer already."

"Thank you Jack."

As the two held each other and watched the rain pitter patter on the forest below, they heard a third person come up from behind. Jack turned around and saw it was none other than Ann, soaked and depressed.

"What do you want Ann?"

"I...came to apologize...to you and Ellen."

"Told you. Too late."

"But...I wanted to make sure Ellen knew it was all me and not Jack."

"Yes, thank you Ann. But I don't appreciate you trying to come onto my boyfriend."

"...I know...but it won't ever happen again. I just wanted to say sorry."

"Well, thank you Ann."

Ann walked back down the mountain, leaving the two to contemplate everything.

"Ellen...I just want to forget all about this."

"I know. Me too."

"But there's something I gotta know. Why did you take me back in the first place?"

"...Well..."

"What made you finally listen after a week?"

Ellen started to shake as she reached into her pocket. Jack watched in awe as Ellen timidly pulled out the blue feather from her pocket. _That's where it went! Wait...but does that mean..._

"This...this is why...because you...you were gonna give...give me this..."

"How'd you get that?"

"I...I was spying on you and Ann. I was so mad but I had to know the truth. When I saw this feather...well...I just..."

"Does that mean...you accept?"

"...Yes!"

Jack and Ellen beamed as they embraced and kissed. Jack was so happy he could have been struck by lightning and still wouldn't care. The two were engaged and nothing could bring down the joy of that day.

The following week, the church was decorated in celebration of their arrangement. Everyone in town showed up at the chapel to watch as Ellen and Jack became husband and wife. The pews were packed with people and the pastor stood ready at the altar. Jack came dressed in his best overalls, anxious to see his bride. _I know it's bad luck but come on!_ Finally, Ellen walked down the aisle, dressed in a flowing white gown and wearing a thin veil that covered her face. She and Jack met eyes and felt as though they were the only ones in the room at that moment. The pastor began and the two read their vows to each other. Finally, just as it seemed they were starting, the wedding was nearing it's end.

"Do you, Jack, take Ellen to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Ellen, take Jack to be your husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Jack lifted the veil and kissed Ellen, leading to a burst of applause from the entire church. Several photos snapped as everyone cheered for the newlyweds. They thanked everyone for coming and danced their first dance together to Maria's organ tunes, whom Jack gave a thumbs up. Finally, the wedding was over and the two newlyweds returned to their new home together, eager to start their new lives.

_A.N. Two more to go! I hope you're enjoying so far. Thanks to all my loyal readers, especially the ones that have been following this story since October 2011!_


	16. Chapter 16: Revelations

_A.N. Thanks to my reviewers for your kind words! Runerevered, I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope the later chapters stayed true to the originality. HersheyChocolates101, thank you for all your reviews. I hope the last few chapters are as good as you hope they would be and I'm glad you enjoyed my choice. Also, there will be another chapter after this (I decided to break it apart from the epilogue). Hope you enjoy!_

Winter had arrived in a flash and the newlywed couple had enjoyed every second of their marriage life so far. Ellen had convinced Jack to purchase a bigger bed for the two of them and Jack had spent all of his earnings on a cow, whom he named Chuck. He even incubated three of the chicken eggs until they grew into full sized chickens, naming them Grilled, Baked and Crispy. While winter was Jack's slowest month, with the added responsibilities of the extra animals, he kept himself busy. He even used the earnings from his animal's produce to purchase two more cows: Round and Beef. Ellen was overjoyed at the addition of new animals to the farm and often went to the barn to play with them and take care of them. With his new animal additions, it took Jack several hours just to catch up with his chores, though as soon as he finished he was off to spend time with his wife. All was going perfect.

He even got another letter from his parents. At first, he was hesitant and didn't want anything to do with it. However, after some pestering by Ellen, she finally convinced him to open it and read it aloud. He stopped several times to comment on how it would be stupid ramblings like the last letter, but Ellen egged him on to read it and finally, he gave up and ripped it open, starting to read it. Ellen leaned over his shoulder and read it with him.

Jack:

I heard from the mayor that you got married to your girlfriend! Why didn't you tell us? I would have been there in a heartbeat. I know your father would have too, but he's so hung up on his power trip that he'd never admit it. When do we get to meet her? They sent us pictures, but all they do is make me sad that we missed your big day. I haven't talked to your father since that letter came in. I knew this whole trip was a bad idea.

I know that your time is almost up, but I keep trying to get your father to come down there and visit you. It's hard to believe that it's been nearly two years since the last time we saw you. Do you miss us like I miss you? I doubt it. Especially since I haven't heard from you since that day. Please don't be mad at us anymore. It's your father's thick head that caused all this and I'm getting to the point where I'm ready to come down there and get you myself, irregardless of what he wants.

I hope you and your new wife are doing well. I hope to meet her soon.

-Mom

Jack threw the letter to the ground and shook his head. Ellen didn't know how to react, so she remained quiet.

"See? I told you it was stupid!"

"...It just sounded like your mom regrets sending you here."

"Yeah? Well, two years after the fact is a little late. Besides, I'm glad I came. I never would have met you."

"...Thank you Jack. I'm glad you came too."

Jack threw away the letter and continued on his daily chores, ignoring the fact that the letter even came in the mail. After a week, life was back to normal and Jack completely forgot about his parents and the letter his mother sent him.

Jack stil hung out with Maria on Sundays and even had her over to hang out with him and Ellen. Jack was glad she was a true friend and Ellen was glad that she wouldn't try anything with him. Eve also came over a few times, but she seemed less energetic when she was around Ellen and often didn't stay long. Nina was almost absent, due to the lack of plants around the town and how she hated the winter cold. However, she still swung by to say hi to the couple and offer her tips. Jack and Ellen avoided Ann, even though she promised to be better in the future, but that was mainly to avoid drama.

One Sunday morning, Jack kissed Ellen goodbye and rushed off to church, where he was enticed by the pastor's message of the week: cherish that which you have and don't yearn for more. Jack sat, completely entranced by the pastor's sermon and soon, he found himself sitting alone in the pew craving more. He rushed up to the altar, where the pastor was grabbing the last of his notes and was starting to exit the building. The pastor turned around and shook Jack's hand as he approached.

"Pastor, that was an excellent sermon."

"Thank you Jack. I'm pleased to hear you found it riveting."

"Yes, it was amazing. Especially the part about how sinful it is to long for material things."

"Yeah, that was the part I was emphasizing. Most people think they can have whatever they want and be happy. But they ignore what they already have. We've all been blessed and to completely ignore what we have and long for more is blind."

Jack ended up talking to the pastor for another two hours about the sermon, asking questions and getting a much deeper understanding of the Harvest Goddess's plan for humans. He wanted to take out a pen and paper and take notes on everything that he was talking about, but he knew it would slow the pastor down and he wanted every bit of information he could get. Finally, Jack could feel himself get overloaded with information and thanked the pastor, promising to return next week for another sermon.

As he walked home, the whole message echoed in his head. _I am grateful for what I have. Ellen, my animals, Koro...I am very lucky. I should stop yearning to go back to the city where all my old stuff is and just enjoy everything I have here. _He smiled, ready to go home and tell Ellen everything that he had heard in church and how it affected them. Koro rushed up to him as soon as he opened the door and started whining, tugging on his pant leg.

"What is it boy? Happy to see me or is something wrong?"

But as he went to pick up Koro and rub his belly, he saw a note attached to Koro's collar. Curious, he picked the note up and carefully examined it, surprised to find tear stains all over it.

Jack:

As your wife, I feel that I'm entitled to several things. Honesty, love and some of your time. Though I do love you and I hope you still love me, I can't help but feel that you're not giving me the those things. It seems like you never have time anymore to just hang out and talk like we used to. You don't seem to notice me, especially when you first wake up to do the chores. That's why I feel as though there's something up.

I can't help but feel as though Ann has something to do with this. I know last time was a mistake, but I can't tell anymore if you care and there are several hours of the day you're gone "hanging out with friends" or "visiting church". I've tried to stay optimistic about this, I even told myself several times that I'm the one you gave the blue feather to. But I doubt myself when I remember you never really gave it to me...I just picked it up after you tossed it away.

But today was the final straw Jack. You told me you were going to church to listen to the pastor. But I know what time church gets out Jack. I know how long it takes you to get home. And when you miss that deadline for over an hour and a half, then I just can't believe your stories anymore. I know you were hanging out with Ann again. I just never thought you would do something like that...especially after we got married.

That's why I'm moving back in with my parents. Don't bother coming after me either. I...

But after the last word, the page abruptly stopped and there was nothing more except for scribbles and tear drops. _How could she think I'd ever go back to Ann? How is this possible?!_ Jack threw down the letter and raced back to the town, ignoring everyone along the path. He flung open the restaurant doors and saw Ellen's mother and father once again. _Great, they're smiling. This can't be good..._

"So Jack. Even though you got my daughter's hopes up by marrying her, you just decided to betray her trust once more."

"I didn't betray her trust. Besides, what's it to you? It's none of your business!"

"If it concerns my daughter it's always my business. You need to get outta here bucko."

But before she could force Jack out the door, Ellen burst out of her room in tears and flung her arms around Jack. Jack and Ellen's mom were so surprised that they could only stare at each other, not sure what to do or think of this.

"Oh Jack...I...I'm sorry...I made a terrible mistake..."

"It's OK Ellen. I just wish you'd know I'd never betray your trust."

"I know...it's just...I knew you were busy with work, but I didn't realize how busy. I'm sorry Jack."

"It's fine."

"No it's not! I...I talked to the pastor. He told me everything. That you stayed late. That you wanted to hear more about valuing what you had. I should never have thought you'd go back."

"Ellen, really..."

"I...I think it's...well..."

Ellen turned so bright red that she looked as though she was going to explode. Jack held her closer and she started to tremble in his arms. _She hasn't done this in a while...what could be bugging her?_ Ellen finally looked into his eyes and spoke in a whipser barely audible to anyone.

"I...I'm pregnant Jack..."

Jack wos so astounded that he let go of Ellen, causing her to sob loudly. He stood in shock for a moment, then jumped for joy. Ellen wasn't sure what Jack was doing, but it freaked her out.

"Alright! I'm gonna be a dad!"

"WHAT?!"

Jack continued to dance around the room, happy about the exciting news. Ellen stood in the same spot, shaking and blushing profusely as her parents nearly fell over in shock. Jack then grabbed Ellen's hand and walked her home, holding her close the whole way there.

"I'm sorry Jack...I...I think I overthought things..."

"It's OK Ellen. Just remember anytime this happens that I married you and want to be with you forever."

"Thank you Jack."

"And don't worry Ellen. I'm going to be spending lots more time with you. I've got a pregnant wife to pamper!"

"Jack...you don't have to..."

"I want to."

The two returned home, delighted by the news that they would soon have a family to raise together. _I know one thing. I'm not gonna send him off to a farm when he graduates! Or her. I'm not picky!_

* * *

><p>"Push harder Ellen!"<p>

It was already summer and Ellen was finally in labor. Jack sat at the bedside next to the crib the two had picked out together during spring and held Ellen's hand tight. Ever since they had found out about the new baby on the way, the two hadn't thought about anything else. Every day, the two talked about furniture they needed for the baby. How they were going to raise the baby together. Baby names and whether it will be a boy or a girl. They anticipated the arrival of their new bundle of joy and would excitedly jump everytime Ellen had a pain in her stomach, only to find out later it was simply a stomachache or an early contraction. But finally, the day had arrived and the baby was on it's way. The midwife sat down near the foot of the bed and made sure everything was going according to plan.

"Push Ellen, just a little more!" the midwife shouted once more.

Jack felt Ellen grip his hand so tightly he felt blood trickle down the back of his hand but he didn't mind. He just wanted all of this to be over so he and Ellen could enjoy their time with the new baby. Finally, Ellen mustered all her strength and pushed one final push, causing the baby to pop out and cry. Jack wiped Ellen's face with a rag and kissed her, proud of her strength. The baby wailed as the midwife cleaned it up and wrapped it up in a blanket, handing it to Ellen, who smiled and brushed it's face with her hand.

"Congratulations Ellen. It's a boy. Do you have a name set yet?"

"Yes...Jeff will be his name."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone with Jeff. Congratulations once again."

Jack and Ellen couldn't have been more proud. As they stared into the face of their now sleeping baby, they admired him and pointed out features of the baby that came from each other.

"Look! He's got your nose Jack!"

"But he's got your eyes Ellen."

"Jack, I'm so happy right now. Thank you for everything."

"Me too Ellen. I can't wait to raise Jeff with you."

"Me either."

Just as they kissed, Ellen looked surprised and pointed out the window. Jack turned around and saw a blue bird perched on the windowsill and laughed. Ellen chuckled weakly herself.

"P-Chan showed up to the birth just for you Ellen."

"I can't believe it. What are the odds?"

"When you cared for that bird, I'm sure not much."

The two laughed as they stayed up all night, talking about Jeff's future and all the possibilities he had to look forward to.


	17. Chapter 17: The End

The next day, everyone in town showed up to congratulate the two and get their chance at holding their son Jeff. Maria congratulated the two, offering her services to baptize the baby at any time, which the two promised they'd do as soon as they possibly could. Nina brought Ellen some flowers, telling her it was always nice to have flowers after a rough night. Ann stopped by to congratulate the two, offering them several toys she made for the baby and they made amends with her. Ellen's parents were shockingly happy to see the baby and took the longest with him, not letting others near the baby until they had their fair turn with their grandson. Finally, Eve stopped by, giving Jack and Ellen a bottle of juice to celebrate and congratulating the two of them on their baby. However, just as Eve was rocking the baby asleep, the door flung open and two unexpected guests arrived.

"Hi son. Hope we're not too late to see the baby" Jack's father announced.

Jack gave him a dirty look as he made his way to their new baby, but was very shocked to see him stall when he saw who was holding him.

"I...I'll just go wait outside..." Jack's father said, turning towards the door.

"Tim, you wait right here! You haven't seen your son in two and a half years and you're not skipping out now!" Jack's mother shouted.

However, Tim had one foot out the door already and Eve finally caught a good look at him, nearly dropping the baby. She handed Jeff to Jack's mother and ran off after him.

"Dad? Dad! Wait!"

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear Eve call Jack's father dad. This stopped Tim right in his tracks, turning around and coming back in the room. He sighed and shrugged, as Eve studied his face and finally gave a stern look, angry at him.

"What's this about Tim?" Jack's mother asked.

"Well...um...yeah. I am your father Eve. I'm sorry."

"But why did you abandon me? I thought they said you killed yourself!"

"That's...that's what I told my dad to tell everyone."

"But why dad? Was it because you didn't love me?"

"No! It's...it's just hard. I wasn't ready for children yet. And when your mother died during childbirth, that left me with the entire burden. I wasn't ready. So I flew the coop."

"But dad, you came back here three times with me and mom. How did you not get noticed?" Jack asked.

"Why do you think we spent all our time farming? Do you really think I enjoy the work? Why do you think I gave you the farm Jack?"

"So you're telling me that you gave it to me because you were too much of a coward to come back and admit you were wrong. Not because I was enjoying my summer break?"

"Well...it started off that way...but it worked out better in the end, right? You met your wife and had a kid!"

Jack walked over to his father and punched him straight in the mouth, knocking him down the ground. Ellen walked up to him and pulled him back, trying to calm him down by rubbing his shoulders and hugging him. Tim slowly got up to his feet and wiped the blood from his busted lip and Eve walked over and punched him straight in the gut. He keeled over in pain and Eve punched him in the jaw, walking back to Jack and Ellen and seething.

"I can't believe you lied just to get out of raising me. Why? Is Jack so much better than me?"

"...No...it...it just happened to work out that I had Jack with his mother a little less than a year later. But I didn't have anywhere else to run to. I could pretend to kill myself again. So I was trapped. Besides, Sue did most of the work anyway."

"So...let me get this straight Tim. The entire reason you didn't want to come here...the reason you were so paranoid when you found out about Jack's girlfriend...it was because you had a daughter here?" Sue asked.

"...Yes...but now that everything's cleared away, I came to tell you that you did a good job Jack. You're welcome to come home anytime."

"No thanks. It's like they said in church: cherish what you have. I'm not going to be a bad dad and abandon my kid. Unlike you."

"Well Jack, you're more than welcome back home anytime you like. You, Tim, aren't. I'm getting a divorce ASAP!" Sue screamed, slugging Tim across the face and exiting the farm.

"Hey, I guess this is a happy ending after all!" Jack shouted.

Everyone except for Tim burst into laughter as Tim collected himself and ran after his furious wife. _I knew he was a bad parent all along. I just hope I'm never like him!_

* * *

><p>Jack walked off towards the mountain and stared out into the expanse. He reflected on his entire time there. From the beginning when he refused to do any work to the day he met Eve's grandpa and vowed to change. From befriending Maria at her house to watching Nina finally help him get set up for summer crops. From getting Koro to the mystery note he couldn't figure out. He remembered his first date with Ellen at Starry Night, the day they first kissed on the mountain, the day she accepted his blue feather. He regretted the real reason for his father sending him here, but he never would have given this up for anything in the world. <em>No TV show is worth the price of my wife and kid! <em>He remembered his journal, still sitting in his dresser at home and knew that years from now, he'd have a blast reading it with Jeff and watching him stare at Jack in disbelief over whether it really all happened.

Jack watched as the sun sank gradually over the horizon, changing from brilliant blue to bright orange to the dark blue shades of night. But as it was getting dark, Ellen creeped up and hugged him from behind.

"You know...I can't help remembering the first time we sat up here together..." Jack said.

"Yeah, you were much meaner then..."

"Hey! I'm still pretty mean!"

"Whatever you say Jack..."

"Hey, at least I wasn't a coward."

"I'm not a coward! At least...not anymore...thanks to you..."

"...We've come a long way since then, haven't we?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Me either."

"...Sweetheart?"

"Yes?"

"Stay happy forever."

"...I will. As long as we're together."

The two held hands and walked back to the ranch, eager to start their life together as parents.


	18. Epilogue

_A.N. Here it is...the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I did writing it!_

Ellen closed Jack's diary and wiped a tear from her eye. She still missed Jack to this day, twenty years after the tragic accident that killed him, their son Jeff and his wife Laura. Elli patted Ellen on the back, comforting her as Ellen rocked in her rocking chair, tears dripping down her face memories flooded back to her. Pete held her hand as Elli wiped away her tears.

"Thank you children. You always make your grandma proud."

"It must be hard grandma. Losing the one you love" Pete announced.

"...More than you can imagine."

"But would you take it all back?" Elli asked.

"Never. Not in a million years would I ever take back the time I was lucky to have with Jack."

"...Thank you for telling us that story grandma" Elli said, hugging her grandma.

"Of course. That's why it's always important that you never settle for someone. Your soulmate may just be around the corner. But you'll know it when it's true love."

Just as the two nodded their acknowledgement, there was a knock on the door and Pete opened the door. Karen opened the door and waved at everyone, letting herself in.

"Hi aunt Ellen! How are you doing today?"

"Oh...I'm OK for an old woman, I guess!"

"Stop it aunt Ellen. You're not that old."

"Believe me dearie, 83 is old enough to stop denying the truth."

"So Karen, I hear that you and Kai went on a date last night!"

"It wasn't even a date Elli! More like...a gathering."

"A gathering for two?" Pete pestered.

"Shut up! ...Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't."

"I knew it!"

"ANYWAY, are you ready to give me those cooking lessons Elli?"

"Yeah. Let's go down to the bakery so we don't mess up grandma's kitchen."

"OK!"

"Oh, I guess I better get started on that farm work! See you later grandma!"

All three of them rushed out of the house to their respective activities and Ellen couldn't help thinking back to when she was their age. Pete was the spitting image of Jack as a kid and Elli looked almost identical to a young version of her. _I just hope they don't make the same mistakes as we did as kids. Being too shy to admit our feelings, taking jealousy out on everyone else, refusing to accept responsibility because of someone else's mistakes. Jack, wherever you are, I hope you can see how great our grandchildren ended up. You were the perfect father and grandfather you wanted to be. Thank you for everything you did. _Ellen kissed the worn out journal and placed it carefully back in the drawer before dozing off for a nap.

_A.N. Thank you so much for reading my story. Very big thanks to HersheyChocolates101, Narwhale1, swingdancer23, violetfireflies, Voren, Ayara012, The Rune Reverend and everyone else who reviewed for your dedication to this story._

_This chapter is why I chose Ellen over Ann...because during HM64, Ellen is still alive, while everyone else is dead. Can someone say sequel in the works? Maybe...but it may take a while to finish! Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
